


A Slave to the Stars

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Series: The Slave to the Stars [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Fraternization, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mass Effect AU, Minor Character Death, Multi, Older Eiji/Kuron, Slow Burn, Some petting, Spanking, Younger Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Eiji 'Kuron' Shirogane, is the younger twin of Commander Takashi Shirogane. Kuron embarks on a Redemption path, believing that his rumored deceased brother is still alive and in Andromeda. He enlists the help of the Human Pathfinder, Adam Walela; Who he has had a past with. Kuron has fallen in line with a smuggling group on the planet Kadara, acting as a mediary of sorts. The Nexus calls him an Exile, a Traitor. He does not care for Director Slav or them.Kuron has to overcome his own fears while racing against the clock of time. Kuron will do his damnedest to find his brother and make sure that he survives it all. Family comes first after all.Kuron is a loose Cannon, he is a powerful Biotic that is a danger not only to himself but to those around him. War never changes, even Galaxies away from home.-----------------------The fic will be updated twice to three times a week.This is for the Alt Shiro Big BangIt is a Mass Effect AUChapters 1-4 are Betaed, 5-14 are not.





	1. The Vanguard of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely SpicyredPaladin  
> 

_“You are nothing but a rabid dog. How the Alliance let you in will forever be a mystery.” Ah, that old argument. Eiji was no stranger to that question, let alone being the twin of the oh so legendary Commander Shirogane. Takashi and Eiji were born on the Space Station Artaurus. Their parents didn’t expect to have twins but they were cared for at least. He was always the problem child. He would go and pick fights with the other kids on the station. Even if the Alliance would turn a blind eye every now and then._

_When they were younger, Everyone loved Takashi, the ‘Golden Boy’. Well, That was Eiji’s opinion at least.The young Shirogane had been jealous of his older twin’s candor, although he was the younger. Takashi was always seen as the boy that would lead, even on the station. He was charismatic, Loving, and an all around good boy. Eiji was… well, not that. He was abrasive, confrontational, volatile. He was everything that Takashi wasn’t. When the two of them came of age, they both enlisted in the System’s Alliance. Serving under General Iverson, the pair made quite the name for themselves. Eiji came into his biotics, being specialized as a Front Line Shock Trooper. Takashi was more of a support role with his abilities though, relying on both tech and biotic to damage enemies._

_They had each other's back, no matter what. From the Skyllian Blitz where Batarian Slavers cornered them and took off Takashi’s arm, Eiji was there to protect him. The younger Shirogane realized that, no matter their differences; he would go on and protect Takashi, ,even if he stayed in the shadows. After the Blitz, the Alliance named Takashi a hero; even with the Asari made arm. They put the older of the two Shirogane’s under an Admiral’s Command, moving him up the ranks to Commander instead of Lieutenant Commander. They gave him a ship! All while Eiji was shipped off to the Artaurus relay, which suited him just fine, Eiji hid the jealousy that he garnered for Takashi._

_While stationed at the relay, Eiji had a bad feeling. He was plagued with dreams that something was bound to happen to his twin. His worst fears were confirmed when a Reaper, a Sentient AI stuck in a ship, attacked the Citadel. He remembers hearing the distress call from the Fifth fleet. He remembers hearing the words ‘Normandy’ and ‘Shirogane’ in the same sentence. How the Council was saved by the Human Spectre. Then, not even weeks later; The Normandy was destroyed. The distress call would haunt Eiji. An Unknown ship, later it was Identified as The Collectors._

_He had to do something, so he fought. He let his anger and irritation blind his judgement with his higher ups. He wanted off the relay to find his brother; even when they confirmed him to be dead. Eiji was reprimanded after he had instigated a fight with a fellow officer; he didn’t deny that the man needed it, but he was still made an example of. Eiji was shipped off to Earth, where he worked with the fledgeling Andromeda Initiative. He was a grunt for two years; even though he was making friends with a man named Lotor and a pilot like him; Kolivan. Code name: N-503-Anubis._

_It wasn’t until the year 2183 that the Initiative ramped up recruitment and started to get the plans underway. Something was off and even Eiji knew it. People moved with fear and anxiety; the productions of the Ark’s and Nexus were ramped up. It was odd, but he didn’t want to question it. Not yet. Alec Walela had it all covered… Sure. A launch of 100,000 people and a massive space station was never going to go easy or smooth. Eiji found himself placed on the Nexus, of all places. Not the Human Ark, no. But the Nexus. A hunk of metal that would serve as the Initiative's home base in the Andromeda Galaxy. He wasn’t ready for a 600 year sleep; He- he still had to find his brother. He wasn’t going to give up on Takashi._

_He... remembers having a needle shoved into his neck and then… darkness. The trip to Andromedea was fuzzy at best. Cryosleep does that to a person though. He remembers waking up and coughing. Oh, his lungs felt like they had water in them. His vision was fuzzy as he stared at the mirror-like floor. His black undercut was a mess, dripping with condensation. Grey colored eyes stared back at a youthful looking face. Granted he was only thirty when they left the Milky Way but Eiji somehow managed to get some good looks. The sounds around him had been muffled, the scientists and medics were looking him over. He- he felt weak. His muscles hurt more than normal. Lucky for Takashi, He didn’t inherit a muscle disease from their parents; Eiji was the unlucky one. The Alliance had been able to delay the atrophy, but Eiji could feel how it seemed to be somewhat worse now. He didn’t have much time, it seemed. Well, better make the most of it._

_Eiji, couldn’t stand the Hierarchy of the Nexus. It was evident that Lotor wasn’t a fan either; even if he was head of security. Everything came to a head fourteen months before the Human Ark came to the Nexus. There were: ration shortages, poor living conditions, failed attempts at colonization. But most of all, the death of Jian Garson was the tipping point. There was more than a scuffle. It was mutiny. Eiji had to choose a side, align with the straitlaced Nexus or defect and be exiled. He would take his chance. He couldn’t stand for the shit that was going on there. Not that it seemed to matter anymore. He used his biotics to shield those who were fleeing and seeking asylum. Eiji was not going to let more people die for this. He had used his assault rifle to fire warning shots at the Nexus while he made his own retreat._

_The Exiles drifted for a while, settling on a planet that was filled with Aliens called Kett. Hostile fuckers. With their bony skin and exoskeleton, they were creepy. The kett were hell bent on Exalting every last thing in the cluster. The planet was called Kadara. The sulfuric pools on the surface were far from ideal but they were going to be able to make a living. Even if it smelt like rotten eggs. Eiji found himself having another choice to pick. Once the Kett had been dealt with, the Outcasts, led by Lotor took over. Eiji was not going to answer to him for a boss. Being the hot headed and dick that the man was, he was cunning and ruthless. Yeah, no. Kolivan had given him an offer. Join the Collective and become the face of the Charlatan. The anonymous leader of the faction. Eiji would be Kolivan’s second in command with modded armor if he so wished it. It was… perfect. Or so Eiji thought; yeah, he was the second in command, but he was also ready to step up and lead as best as he could._

That was… fourteen months ago. Eiji has made a name for himself; Eiji. He was more or less the one person that you would not want to cross when you were on a job with him. His hard exterior along with his temper made him the ideal candidate to not leave you unscathed. Hell, even his armor was fitting in with his name.

It was Remnant made, The red lighting that went across Eiji’s middle definitely held some form of threat to it all. Hell, even he knew that he looked rather non-human with it all on.

Kuron made his way into the Slums, underneath the Port. His footfalls echoed off of the massive chamber walls. The Assault rifle on his back was Remnant made, a Sweeper X. The best that the rifle could get. The man’s M-6 Carnifex holstered on his thigh. A light get up, weapons wise, but the ex N-7 was use to it. He got a message from Kolivan… the Smuggler wanted to talk to him in Tatarus and not their base in Draullir. Eiji knew that he looked odd, hell. It wasn’t a surprise when many people in the slums stared at him as he made his way up the stairs and into the bar. Feeling the bass drum through his entire body.

Stepping into the private room, Eiji took off his helmet and placed it on the side table. Raising a black brow as Kolivan reclined on the sofa. “So.” Eiji started, eyeing the other with speculation. “A little birdie told me that you wanted to speak with me. What is it?” The man crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his weight onto one leg.

“I have reason to believe that the Human Ark, has docked with the Nexus. I have a few sources that say that the human pathfinder is alive and kicking.” The man’s gold eyes settled on Eiji, A frown seemed to be on his face all the time. It’s like he never smiled.

“And that benefits us how? Last time I checked the Nexus hated us.” That sarcasm, Sometimes it would prove either his greatest trait or downfall. Depending on the situation of course. The Man chewed at the inside of his lip. “Alec is the human pa-” Eiji stopped that train of thought when he saw how Kolivan frowned a little more.

“Eiji. His son, Adam; has taken the reins as Pathfinder. Alec was killed planet side on Habitat 7. I want you to ally yourself with the pathfinder. Get to know him. I have good reason that he is heading here; The Moshae was found and freed thanks to the young pathfinder. I’ve received word from Karatok that he will be docking within a few days. I’ll let him find you though; So go North, near the Architect and wait. If you find Kett or any sign of an ambush take them out. Good luck.”

The man gave a growl and shook his head. “Yeah, yeah. You owe me a drink, still.” The man teased before striding towards his helmet, he knew Kolivan was the one who wanted to protect him. Not that Eiji needed it. “You know me, Koli,” The helmet settled back on his head, covering his face. “I’m always prepared for the fight ahead.” With that, Eiji strode out of the room and down the steps in the bar. Oh, this was definitely going to be interesting. Especially with the news of the young Pathfinder being here.

With an audible whoosh, the doors of the bar slid open; allowing Eiji to stride out into the sulfur infused air. Steel grey eyes focused on the path in front of him. It would take a few hours but by nightfall he should be in Kurinth's Valley. At least from a distance, the Architect was pretty. What weighed on Eiji’s mind was Takashi, his brother. Even the Nexus was tight lipped about it all. That wouldn’t do. Not when Eiji had a feeling that they were either hiding something information-wise about his brother or that they knew where Takashi is and refused to tell the volatile Shirogane about it all.

The Trek up to Kurinth's Valley was rather uneventful; the change of scenery was a nice perk. The Kadaran sun had started to fall when he found his little hiding spot, the raiders in the badlands didn’t exactly care about a rogue collective soldier. Taking off his helmet, Eiji turned his gaze to the stars and observed them as more and more started to come out. Kadara’s moon was rising over the horizon, casting a pale glow to the dull orange color of the ground. Exhausted grey color eyes gave a slow blink. He might as well sleep, the Pathfinder wouldn’t be here for another day at least. Wrapping a cloak around his body, Eiji settled in to rest for the night. The nightmares and the aches would be at bay. One could only hope.


	2. The Pathfinder of Heleus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we have met Kuron; we get to meet Adam. Their paths are crossed and will forever be bound it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed

Kadara, a planet filled to the brim with life… and exiles. Voltron was a one of a kind ship, it's sleek and small design made it the perfect candidate to be used in stealth missions. The outer frame was all black, white and red accents adorned the side of the ship, its name was plastered on the side so all could read. It had taken weeks but the human Pathfinder realized that he didn't have to fight everything in Heleus. Hell, Keith wanted to. It was only when he stepped onto the Nexus, that he realized that they needed him more than he needed them.

Adam didn't feel the need to don on his Pathfinder armor. It was a port… ran by the Nexus exiles. Oh God. Everyone could use some shore leave. Hell Matt and Drack had some form of deal going on… The Turian was quite the figure. He was rather easy going for a soldier in the Turian military, he was easy to get along with sure. Matt was the walking meme of the race and the pathfinder could tell. Drack on the other hand… was a stubborn old man of a Krogan. With his age old battle tactics and well, the damn it all to hell attitude. It was rather infectious.

Stepping off Voltron’s landing ramp, the first thing that the Pathfinder smelt was sulfur. Oh God it was terrible. The man's eyes watered, he gave a cough and made quite the face. Laughter came from behind as Matt and Drack walked past him. Yeah, yeah. Rub it in. The Pathfinder gave a glare as he followed them, Keith wasn't much better. The second in command also had made a face at the smell. “Don't like it either huh?” Came Matt's question as he looked at the two humans, amber colored eyes glimmered with his emotion.

“Real funny, You may not smell it but Adam and I sure can.” Keith replied with a tiny growl, his violet eyes narrowed at the Turian. Keith pulled his red hoodie closer to himself. Hopefully the port smelt better than this shit. “I seriously hate this. Being here. If it wasn't for the resistance telling us to go here-”

“I know. But Karatok had a point. We need to figure out who gave the Moshae to the Kett. We also need to figure out how to find Meridian and the only way to do that is find the Archon.” Reasoned Adam as he keyed open the door to the main area of the port. Matt and Drack were already gone, they must have left to do their totally legitimate transfer. “Let's just find this Shaena and do what he asks. The quicker we reset the vault and the mission, the quicker we can leave.” A dark honey colored hand pushed through pale brown hair. He really should cut it. Emerald eyes settled on the busy market below them.

“I know. I just don't like that we have to run around. Especially since the Nexus is stonewalling us. They want to pretend that everything is okay. They want to pretend that the Kett are just going to go away… They are going to kill us if we don't kill them first.” Keith reasoned, his black hair was braided to get out of his face. “They already have the Human, Turian, and Asari Arks. Why aren't they worried about the Salarian ark? Granted Director Slav is an Asshole but we had to hear it from Rollo about his ark missing.”

“I know. We owe it to him at least to find the Ark.” Adam mused before letting out a heavy sigh. “Our Resistance contact contact is in Kralla’s song. I'll find you when I'm done.” Adam gave Keith a smile and a squeeze of his shoulder. “Go relax.” With a parting chuckle, Adam walked down the It was and into the main market. Angara, the outcasts, and humans were milling around; with the occasional Salarian and Turian.

Kralla’s Song was a high end bar near the edge of the Market. It was run by an Asari named Umi. He didn't feel like drinking once he stepped onto the bar, but Adam quickly realized that he may need one. Leaning against the side of the bar, the Pathfinder rolled his lips in a nervous fashion. Yep. Totally normal, Adam.

“You look like you're waiting for someone.” Came a purr to his right, Adam's gaze landed on a human with golden eyes and a smirk that could spell trouble. A soft scoff left Adam. “I'm Sheana, but you can call me Kolivan.” Came the small rumble, and there was a drink being held out for him. “Drink?”

Okay he could use one. Giving a nod, the Pathfinder lifted the drink in thanks before taking a sip. Whiskey, huh. “I thought you would be more Angaran.” Came the blunt reply, and Kolivan actually chuckled at it. Apparently it was funny to the other human, which was odd all by itself.

“The Angara love their code names… But that's not what you're here for. You want the person who gave the Moshae to the Kett. His name is Thace. Unfortunately, the outcasts and their leader have him in lock up. Let me work my contacts and see what I can do. Meanwhile, you go and talk to Lotor. Thace is bound for execution because he is the man of the people.” Sarcasm dripped from Kolivan’s tone. Perfect.

“I'm taking him, whether Lotor likes it or not.” Kolivan smirked and nodded at Adam's comment “We are going to be friends, you and I.” He purred out before striding away leaving the Pathfinder to pay for the drinks. The young pathfinder sighed and decided to face the music with Lotor.

It went worse than he thought. After butting heads, the most impulsive action Adam made was to disarm the Turian bodyguard and aim it at Lotor. Not a smart idea. Adam was kicked out of the Outcast’s headquarters. Kolivan reassured him that all is not lost. He gave Adam a metallic acid for Thace to use to go back to the Angara.

It was days later that Adam was able to explore the planet. Kolivan had asked him to take a look at something in the north West Region. Seemed simple enough, the young Pathfinder didn’t know what was in store for him today. It was only a matter of time before he could take too much. That thought alone worried him. Hell, Heleus was not a walk in the park, the brochures that the Initiative gave out were convincing. Adam knew better; There was only so much that you could do to prepare for jumping galaxies.

Thankfully, the vault was a simple one. Even if the Neutron Purge was something out of nightmares, Yep. Still hated them no matter how many he did. Remnant were easy to kill, especially if you were a Sentinel. Although, you weren’t as strong as a Vanguard; you were still quite the leader. Keith always seemed to hate the Vaults, of course Matt would be the one who would cackle like a madman and run as fast as his little chicken legs could.

“Holy shit.” Came Keith’s voice as they came over the hill to see a massive Remnant moving through the air like it was nothing. “Is that a Remnant?” The Biotic leaned forward and just stared out of the front window. Seeming to be entranced by how it moved and spun around in the air. Their companion, the ever so lovely Matt; looked out as well. He had to agree, it was massive and rather in your face.

“Seems like it.” Adam mused as he slowed the Nomad to a stop; he didn’t want to piss off the Remnant… not now. Sliding out, the Pathfinder looked around, noting how quiet everything was. His black and red Pathfinder armor glimmered in the sunlight, He didn’t get the feeling that they were being watched, but then again they had been ambushed before. “Let’s see if we can find that nav point. Kolivan said that our contact should be in this area.” Gritting his teeth, Adam started to walk West. Keith and Matt easily taking left and right behind him.

The sound of faint gunfire brought their attention ahead, a skirmish this far out? That was odd for sure. Matt was the first one to take off towards the fighting, His shotgun already resting in his clawed hands. Keith looked at Adam before following. Okay, he may need to go and follow since the noise was rather worrying. No Outcasts should be here, not this far from the port. The gunshots got louder as the sun above started to rise to midday, the world didn’t smell as bad as before. But, it still had that tinge of sulfur. Reaching the crest of the hill, the trio looked down to see; a Biotic? A rather strong one at that; fighting Kett with practiced ease. “What the… who is that?” Came Matt’s question as he started to make his way down, slowly. No need to tip off the kett that they were here too.

“No idea Matt...but they look like they can handle themselves.” Keith chimed in with a low hum, he had noticed that the armor was rather odd,It was Remnant .

The Biotic moved with his rifle raised, shooting at a Chosen with deadly aim. Even with his rapid fire, the Kett did not go down as easily; so the man activated his biotics. Using Charge, He flung himself closer to the Alien before activating his Lance ability, sending it flying with the sheer force of his power. He moved too well to just be a loner, to be an exile. Possibly some form of Military training? Adam could only guess as he watched the man get surrounded by the Kett. He heard a laugh, it must have been within the helmet.

Holstering his rifle, remnant made, the strange Exile pulled out his pistol. A Carfinex? Why the- oh. Matt walked up beside Adam and stared as the man grabbed an anointed and fired the pistol under its chin, effectively downing the heavy. Taking a step back the Biotic elbowed the other Chosen, his own abilities flaring again. The man grabbed the unfortunate Kett and threw, tossing the massive Alien over his shoulder and into the others. He gave a rather dark chuckle and finally released his Biotics into a Flare. The ground shook and a massive boom echoed through the canyon as it landed on the Kett in front of him. Not many Biotics could use that ability and still stand, it was one of the more dangerous abilities that was out there. The Alliance rarely let any of it’s men use it that was for sure, due to its destructive nature.

“Dear god.” Keith murmured as he observed the Biotic. Looking at the unfortunate corpses that met his wrath. “What was that power? I’ve never seen it.” The second in command stared as the Remnant helmet turned towards them, it’s red lights on the crown of the head was- unnerving to say the least. The man? Yea. Jesus, he was tall. He couldn’t be less than 6 foot, Granted Keith was nearly six foot himself but this man was massive. He definitely had a few inches on Keith; hell, even Adam was dwarfed by the man’s size.

“You like that, huh?” Came a rumbling voice from within the helmet. “It’s an old trick of mine. Well, more or less an ability I was taught.” The amusement was clear… who was this man? He held himself like a Commander of sorts, the squared shoulders, the confidence in his stride. The man holstered his pistol and placed a hand on his hip while the other just rested against his side. “Now, who are you and why are you here? Not many know that I am out this far.” A hint of caution and skepticism was pushed through his voice.

“Kolivan sent us.” Adam replied confidently, or at least as confident as he could. “He said that you could help us with the Kett and our mission.” The Pathfinder tried not to squirm as he felt the red gaze land on him. “I’m Adam Walela, The Human Pathfinder. Beside me are Keith, my second in Command, and Matt our resident Smuggler / procurer / whatever he is. He’s a stray.”

The mans shoulders started to shake with laughter at the last introduction. Okay, that wasn’t totally weird at all. “Kolivan sent you huh? You must be desperate then.” He let a small rumble escape his throat as he stared at the three of them, noting how the Turian shuffled from foot to foot.

The Pathfinder squared his shoulders and drew himself up. Trying to make himself look more intimidating than he already was… not that it seemed to phase the man before them. This planet was weird, and he had an inkling that this man was one of the many odd characters that they have yet to meet on this god forsaken rock.

“And, Who are you?”


	3. Can I Trust you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay more Plot! I swear this is a slow burn!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by SpicyRedPaladin

The man chuckled and rolled his wrist. “Names Kuron. Well, the collective calls me that,” came his reply, “but you, dear Pathfinder, can call me Eiji.” With that, the man reached for his helmet and took it off of his head, letting the trio see his face.

A crooked smile was on his lips as he watched the reactions. The Turian had an unblinking stare, okay great. He broke the one alien that he was kind of wary of; the second in command? At least that is what Eiji assumed was frowning deeper almost as if he wanted to burn the poor man into the ground with his gaze. Ah, if only. The Pathfinder was blushing and staring at him. Of all the people, the Pathfinder looked like a gaping fish that didn't know what to do.

Eiji looked interesting, even with his unique armor. He had jet black hair, the sides and back of his head were closely shaven. A little black forelock was covering part of his right brow. A cocky smile crossed his lips as he raised one of the black brows. Gunmetal gray eyes had a twinkling of the amusement. The man fixed his chest armor just a little as he noticed the Pathfinder snapping his jaw closed and blinking. Back to the living are we? Or perhaps he figured out that gawking over the man's jawline and nose was a bad sign.

"I- Great! Uh what were you doing out here in the first place? It's not like many seem to come out this way." Great way to figure out a man's motives like that Pathfinder. Eiji gave an amused purr and shook his head.

"Kolivan, here, sent me to investigate some rumblings of Kett near the Architect." He had a cover for sure, now he had to figure out how to keep it as he crossed his arms again and rolled his lips.

"The Architect? You mean the remnant that is flying through the air in front of us?" Came the slow question from Keith, his violet eyes settling in the massive mechanical robot.

"Yep. They are strong fuckers that you don't want to mess with unless you have had experience with them," came Eiji's deadpan reply as he lowered the defensive stance. "To be frank, Kolivan is a bit of a skeptical fucker. Another reason why I'm out here, is that he wanted you to meet me. I hear that you are looking for a kett transponder? Didn't Thace give you the coordinates for it?"

"He did... But call me paranoid but I think it's a trap of some sort. There was a murder in that same area that we have to check out... I am pretty much avoiding it. I'm no one's errand boy." Adam seemed a bit skeptical still but he wasn't going to deny that he may need help with it all. It all seemed too much to take on with just Voltron and Angara alone.

So this is the poster boy of the Nexus. A twenty two year old forced in to play leader and diplomat. The Exile felt somewhat bad for him. He knew all too well what living up to high expectations felt like. This man was going to be trouble and Eiji knew it. He knew it was going to be the one that broke him, brought him back to the Nexus. The image of Takashi pushed to the forefront of his mind. He would play nice with the Nexus again to find him. He had to.

"Then I'll help. This cluster is fucked if we don't stop the Kett and their Exaltation of Heleus. It's bad enough that you have to deal with this fuck up of a planet too. I bet you have some horror stories to boot." The laugh was low and rumbling as he held out a hand to the young Pathfinder. " Not many get to run with me Little Duck. I just hope you can handle me."

"No. You are not calling me that. Did Massani send you something?" came the narrowed gaze as he raised a brow. "How old are you anyways? You're clearly not twenty." Adam reached out and gripped the other's arm.

"You're right. I'm not. I'm Thirty, well nearly thirty one but you get the idea. I talk to Bain but that's few and far between. What's wrong? Don't like it?" he gave a low chuckle and a lopsided smirk, dropping his hand. Eiji turned his head to the sky and looked at the sun, huh. Was it that late already? He remembered seeing the sun high but now? It was setting. "I suggest finding a place to rest. I'd rather not have us trek The Badlands during the night."

"Seriously?" Came Matt's objection. "The planet is harmless. No one is going to come out and eat us because of it." The Turian gave a wiggle of their mandibles as a sign of irritation. He was far from pleased about it. Keith was a similar objection. Eiji gave a low growl as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

" You've clearly never spent a night in The Badlands. Remnant come out in droves, looking for their tech. I suggest that we find a place to rest as a precaution because I don't want to save your asses from Assemblers and Observers. Destroyers come out of the vault now thanks to you. It's only a matter of time before the Nullifiers come out all hell bent on wanting a piece of Pathfinder’s ass."

"What's wrong with that? Don't you want some?" Asked Adam as he made his way to the driver's seat with a coy look on his face. Matt groaned and facepalmed and Keith rolled his eyes, the two of them jumping into the back. Eiji stared and blinked at the Pathfinder before shaking his head. What was he going to do with this man? "What I want, dear Pathfinder. Is Irrelevant."

Adam looked a bit put off but he understood the reservation. Letting Eiji guide him around the rather mountainous region, it was barely sunset when they found a spot on top of a cliff. It overlooked the valley's below. Dinner was a rather uneventful affair, Matt and Keith opted to sleep in the nomad while the Pathfinder and their new ally take the first watch.

The flames of the fire danced across Eiji's face, casting moving shadows. Exhaustion lined the man's face, a frown pulled at the man's lips. His hair was a mess, Adam witnessed how the older man threaded his fingers through the black strands. It was like the other wanted to talk but didn't know how to go about it. Giving a soft hum, Adam let his gaze fall to Eiji. "So, I guess we better start to get one another. I'm... Curious about you. Now did you get to be an Exile. I mean, you're clearly not just Initiative. You have military training, Alliance?"

  
Eiji was impressed, the kid actually picked up on that tidbit? A dry chuckle left his lips " You picked up on that huh? " the rumble seemed to come back. " Yeah, I was with the Alliance ever since I was eighteen. Grew up in it too. " He leaned back against the Nomads tire, his gaze lifting up to look at the stars above. "I enlisted with my twin. Our parents were stationed on Artaurus, we were born on it. My brother was... Is my other half. We've had a few run ins during our time in the Alliance, we went through the N7 program together... Not that it means much now that we are out here. I was stationed on the Artaurus Relay shortly after my brother was in a skirmish." Eiji looked at the younger and smirked.

Wait what!? He was N7 and an Exile!? Adam looked at him with a shocked expression... Wait. If he was stationed on the relay did that mean- Adam blinked slowly and swallowed. No Bonertown, now is not the time. "I- Do- do you-" Crap he was stammering.

Eiji chuckled and observed him. "Do I remember you, Adam?" He purred as he pulled away from the Nomad. Confident footfalls came close to the young Pathfinder, standing in front of the blushing man. "Oh most definitely." Came the purr as he knelt down to meet Adam's gaze. "How could I forget you? I remember how you looked up at me, with those innocent eyes. How you seemed to follow the lieutenant commander around like a puppy." Storm colored eyes were hooded before he surged forward capturing Adam's lips in a passionate kiss, his hand reached out to hold the man's chin.

Adam blinked before pushing back into the kiss, his eyes falling closed as he thought back to their last time with each other. Adam's arms wrapped themselves around Eiji's neck, the larger man pulled Adam into his lap. This was much more comfortable.

_Adam remembers being shoved into one of the spare rooms of the Relay, Eiji in front of him and mouthing over his neck. An audible whine left the man's lips as he grabbed hold of Eiji's fatigues. Their hips slotting together with practiced ease. “Hush Little Duck.” Eiji whispered as he trailed his lips over Adam's ear. “You'll get what you want.” The growl that followed had always made Adam weak for the Ranking Officer._

_This was a tryst and nothing more. Iverson would have their ass if he found them. Adam found Eiji’s button, Blue and green eyes looking up with a smile. The man in front of him hummed, reaching down to pull fumbling fingers away from the button of his pants. “I decide how you get it.” That purr, Adam gave a faint blush as he was tugged to follow the mam. Eiji flashed a smirk over his shoulder._

_Eiji settled in a chair, Pulling Adam along and onto his lap. His mouth instantly latching onto the mans neck, making sure that he didn’t leave a mark behind for the others to see. Eiji’s hands rested on the young man’s hips, gently guiding Adam to grind against him. Eiji couldn’t help but smirk hearing the soft moan that fell from the youngers lips. He gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt the other’s hardness through the Fatigues._

_He remembered how needy they were with one another; two opposites seeming to be attracted to one another. Adam remember climaxing in his pants, a blush had been speckled on his cheeks. Eiji finished shortly after, growling and biting down on Adam’s shoulder._

Eiji now… he was different. He was more hardened; Aggressive. He didn’t hold his biotics back unlike the fights in the Milky Way. He was more reserved and yet; Adam could see the burning desire that was always there it seems. The Smuggler? Is that what Eiji was now? He- it didn’t fit him. Eiji was a soldier not just some man to be running smuggling runs, He deserved more than this.

“You’re thinking too much.” Came Eiji’s soft reply, a smirk played at his lips. Grey colored eyes settled on the man on his lap. Adam always thought too much, it must have been a habit for him and his family. Eiji's hands ran over Adam’s hips, the bulky armor of the Pathfinder made it a little hard for him to get a decent hold. It was unusual, but then again; this was the Human Pathfinder on his lap. Not some whore from Kadara. Eiji leaned forward and kissed Adam again, He was rather pliant and eager to please, how many had the other been with since then. He seemed to be kissing like he knew what he was actually doing.

"Can't help it." Adam murmured as he gently broke their kiss apart. "You've changed Eiji. I'm not blind or stupid, something happened. It shaped you to who you are now." The other ran his fingers through the others hair before pulling away. Carefully extracting himself from Eiji's lap and shaking his head. Adam didn't know what to think exactly, this was the man who taught him nearly everything there is to know about being a Biotic. Hell, Adam didn't know what his last name was or even his full back story. All he knew was that Eiji was born on Artaurus and nothing more. Sometimes he wondered if the other was protecting him from something or someone for that matter.

"Kid," Oh, so we are back to Kid, Little Duck now? "People change no matter who they are. I'm a prime example. Shit has happened yeah, Not that I'll tell you now. I- want to tell you, but we should wait until we know what the fuck is going on here, there can only be so many secrets that this planet has." Eiji shook his head and grabbed his helmet. "Get some sleep and I'll keep watch." Came the cold tone, his mood suddenly shifting to indifference from a warmth just a second ago.

Adam glared as he shook his head. Stubborn man. He always was though; Adam walked towards the edge of the cliff and sat down, pulling his legs close to his chest. He faintly heard Eiji walk away, probably to give Adam and the others some space. No. He wasn't going to give into this feeling. He wasn't going to go back to Eiji...not after he left without a word. it may have been three years ago for the Pathfinder, but he could still remember the day.

He had just finished his guard duty with the relay, He was tired but Eiji had been... more abrasive than normal for a while. What happened? Adam wanted to find out. The young man didn't know what to expect but to see him missing? Was the last thing that he expected that was for sure. No one would tell him what happened, where he was stationed. Eventually he did move on, if only to join the Initiative. He just hoped Eiji would explain himself soon. 


	4. Please Trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by SpicyRedPaladin  
> 

Eiji returned later than Adam expected but the night was rather uneventful as he watched the Kadaran Sun rise over the mountains, bathing everything in an orange light. It was quite beautiful, and he had to admit that. Eiji didn't talk much once they were on their way towards the Kett transponder, It was an odd thing fighting beside the Ex-Alliance. The Biotic was a powerhouse, throwing Outcasts and Kett out of their way with way too much ease.

 

It didn't take long to get the aforementioned Transponder, it was heading back to Kadara that was the longest part. Eiji would be growling and once the slums came into view, he couldn't wait to escape the man. As much as Adam cared for the other; the growling was insane and to be frank he was getting quite tired of it. Quickly, he slid out of the divers side of the Nomad and stalked off to the gate, popping over it with a flash of his biotics. Adam’s face was stormy as he waited for the trio to follow him. Spotting a worried looking Keith and Matt, Adam sighed. "Go you two. I'll meet you up at the port." Keith looked like he wanted to object but thought better on it as Matt dragged him towards the elevator. This was not their place to go and listen.

 

Eiji rumbled lowly and lowered his gaze to the Pathfinder. He noticed how the man stared him down, how his body carried the anger that was not at all normal for Adam. He wasn't happy that Adam was putting himself in danger. Eiji couldn't always protect him, even if his brain demanded that he did. "Ada-"

 

"Don't Eiji. Just don't." Came the seething anger that the Pathfinder held in on normal occasions. "I am not stupid, you're angry; I just can't fuckin figure out why. Is it bad that Lotor may have sent me on a mission to get rid of the Kett here? Is it that bad to just travel with me? Just fucking come out and say it Eiji." Eiji, the one name that could capture the others attention, his real name.

 

How was he going to say it, that he was worried? Scared that apparently they had to track down the Archon, the Kett leader with the name of Zarkon. Eiji ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the man with an unreadable expression. Fuck him and trying to put his feelings into words. He hasn't opened up since the Milky Way; deep down he yearned for Takashi. His brother would know what to do. Giving a sigh, Eiji leveled his gaze at the now pacing Pathfinder. "Adam, Damn right I'm worried. You are putting yourself in the direct line of fire for the Archon. He is ruthless. I don't give a shit about Lotor, but I do care if something happens to you. If only you could just see it. You are being self sacrificing, and for what? To bring peace to Heleus? You're not-" Eiji stopped and stared as grey eyes met shocked emerald and aqua.

 

"I'm not what, Eiji? My father? Damn right I'm not. My father was an Idealist who wanted the thrill of the adventure while fucking over not only me, but my twin! Andrew is dead because of my father. His pod failed when the Hyperion hit the Scourge. I bet dad didn't even fucking care. Why do you think I'm doing this?! I know I'm not-"

 

"You're not Takashi Shirogane." Came Eiji's reply, effectively shutting down the man's rant. Shocked eyes stared at the older man. Eiji's voice had been so devoid of life and yet.. there was pain. "You're not him. You do not need to sacrifice yourself for this Adam. Nobody could handle this; you are young. Twenty-two is too young to be thrown in this Pos-"

 

"Newsflash Eiji! I know I'm young. I know I'm not dealing with this well! Damn it all, I'm not going to fucking fail because of this! The whole cluster is a fucking shit show! I know I'm not Commander Shirogane, But I can sure as hell try!" The Pathfinder gave a glare as he threw his arms up in the air and gave a growl. Why was Eiji being so pushy about this? It wasn't like he knew what he was going through.

 

The man snarled and glared at the other. "Because I know what it is like! To lose a family member." He roared as he clenched a fist at his side, taking a calming breath; Eiji stared at the ground as he shook his head. "I know..." He started as he tried to calm himself. "I know what it is like, Losing family. I've lost all of mine too. You're not the only orphan in Andromeda, Adam." Storm eyes closed, trying to fight back the memory onslaught; Visions of Takashi and himself just before the Blitz, the two of the becoming the first twin N7's in the Alliance. Takashi's reassuring smile as he set foot on the Normandy after visiting Artaurus Station. ' _ Don't worry, Eiji. I'll be back in a few month's you'll see. _ ' Takashi spoke with a warm smile. Not even five months later he was proclaimed dead with no remains.

 

"You-" Adam's tone seemed cold, seeming to bring Eiji back from his memories. The older man stared at Adam. "You don't know me as much as you would like to think. Maybe that is for the best though." The Infiltrator sighed and stepped away. "I have to bring this report to Lotor about the Kett, He'll want to know what happened; even if he was there." Adam leveled a look at the other; the one person who could get under his skin, was able to do that just now and it unsettled him. Eiji shouldn't have this much sway over his own person. "Next time you pretend to care about me, don't." He frowned and rolled his lips. "I'm not some princess in distress." With that, the Pathfinder turned on his heel and started to walk towards the elevator to the Port. Leaving a much worried Eiji in front of Tartarus. 

 

Eiji blinked and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in the process. Fuck him and everything for that matter. Shaking his head, Eiji strode into the lower level of Tartarus; The booming bass did settle his internal struggle if only a little. With his helmet resting against his hip, Eiji made his way up the stairs, punching in Kolivan's code for his private room. A whoosh was the only signal that Eiji got before the door's opened to let him in. A bit defeatedly, the Collective's Second in Command walked into the room; Kolivan raised a brow and stared at the man, waiting to see what his Second was going to say now, of all things. 

 

"You seriously, had to send me out there to meet the fucking Pathfinder and help him?" Came the sneer, Eiji's anger flashing as he slammed his helmet on the side table. A sneer was prominent as he leaned over his boss and gave quite the intimidating growl. He was not going to back down from this. The raised brow that Eiji was given; only made his ire worse. "He is twenty-two. A KID. He was forced into this; don't you think the Nexus was a bit in over their heads when they named him Pathfinder? He may be his father's son; but he is no Alec." 

 

"And yet he's brokered peace between the Angaran's and the Initiative. He has more of his father in him then you might think, Eiji. Adam was able to defeat and push back the Kett on Veold. He found the Turian and Asari Arks with relative ease. His crew all stands behind him; even the Huntress, his Second in Command."  Kolivan replied with an even tone; still cautious about why Eiji was so fired up about this subject. Perhaps; Eiji knew the Pathfinder all too personally. "He is the sole reason why I am hinging this take over of the port on him. He has far too much Luck. If we want to take Lotor and his Outcasts down; Pathfinder Adam is the one to get it done. To lure Lotor into thinking that he has full control when he barely has any."

 

Eiji's anger subsided for a second as he took in his leader's words; frowning as he pulled away; he needed space. He had to get space, his mind was a mess of emotions and quite frankly it scared him. "Then what do you want me to do? Play nice with the Nexus? You do remember how they cast us out so easily last time. I will not be playing nice, Kolivan." He chewed at his lip, worried about what could be and what might be. 

 

"No. I want you to once again; get close to the Pathfinder. I have a feeling that he trusts you. Lotor is holding a party; a social gathering. Invite him to it and see what happens; I'm sure he will come. If you leave him; I have no qualms; Apparently in the Outcasts want Lotor out of power so they are more than willing to let you into Lotor's personal stache and private files. Get them for me and send them. We must find a weakness if we are to gain control of the port. If worse comes to worse; you will be the one who brings Lotor down. Let Kadara and The Nexus think the Charlatan is a Biotic with a personal vendetta against the Outcasts. It'll go over easier in the news. No one will know your face except for the Pathfinder." The man leaned forward and smirked a bit darkly. "You are the perfect soldier Eiji. Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your drive." 

 

"Kolivan." Eiji warned with a heated look. "I am not going to be your face. I-" Eiji swallowed thickly as he gave a shake of his head. Anxiety pushed to the forefront of the man's mind; he was no Takashi. He couldn't lead. Hell, he knew that he couldn't. He was too brash, too impulsi- Eiji starred as Kolivan walked up to him and grabbed his chin. Causing the second to look at his leader with a confused expression.

  
  


"Stop that train of thought." A soft tone came from the shorter man; his thumb rubbing across Eiji's chin. "You can do this. I've seen you lead squad after squad into battle. I've also seen the reports from the base in Draullir. You are ready for this Eiji. Hence, why I am stepping down and promoting you as the Charlatan. I'll be your second; overlooking the incoming feeds and organizing the troops.  You're not  _ just _ Eiji; you're a Shirogane. Back home it became a symbol, yes? Make that happen here, too. Andromeda needs one with a Pathfinder. A Shirogane."

 

Giving quite the scoff, Eiji raised his own brow to Kolivan. "Is that so? You do realize that once Ada- The Pathfinder finds out; He's going to hate me even more. I've lied to him before Kolivan. Hell, I'm not even sure if that is a good or bad thing with all things considered. I am not my Brother, I'm not the Commander Shirogane."

  
  


"No. But you are the closest thing we have to him. The transfer of leadership has already gone through Charlatan; It's now your turn with the reins." Kolivan released Eiji's face and strode towards the door with a smirk on his lips. "Lotor's party isn't for another few days. I suggest contacting the dear Pathfinder and working your magic, Eiji. I know you have done it before." The man gave a laugh and started out the door; an indignant yell was followed behind him. 

 

Eiji walked over to the terminal on the far left of the room, pulling up the messages and looking them over with a bated breath. This was too much; but he needed to be smart about this. No one was going to like this change but he couldn't do jack shit about it. Syncing up his Omni-Tool was the easiest part, replying to all of the messages in a way that no one suggested a change was a whole other matter. The mentions of his brother in the conversation; gave Eiji an idea. Could his brother be in Andromeda; was there a way to check or find it? The once dormant drive that led the Alliance to stick him with the Initiative; raised its ugly head. A determined look crossed Eiji's face as he sent out a message to the informants on the Nexus and Hyperion, casually asking about a possible Shirogane in Andromeda and for Colonist logs. That was going to take forever to comb through, but it would be more than worth it. Takashi was the only family he had left. His other half, the calm twin. The Commander and his secret weapon.

 

Eiji gave a low rumble as he turned off his messages; he probably should change into some comfier clothes and at least look somewhat presentable. Instead of being in his armor that was covered in gunk from the badlands. Looking over his body in the mirror, Eiji did notice that he was getting some stubble... maybe he should keep it? It wasn't like anyone would care, for that matter. He was nearly thirty-one, and, yet, he had already found a few graying hairs on his head. There was an inkling that his beard, if he grew it out enough, had a streak or two already. Pulling his gaze away from his beard area, Eiji stared back at himself. His eyes were lined with dark circles, signaling too little sleep and too much exhaustion. There were laugh lines on his face along with a few wrinkles around his eyes, but that was surprisingly it. Not bad for a nearly seven hundred year old person. 

 

Letting out a soft sigh, Eiji pulled away and locked the room, stripping himself of his armor and finding a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt in one of the spare drawers under the information console. Curling up at the far end of the couch, Eiji nuzzled the small pillow before letting his eyes drift close. The mentally exhausting day was one for the record books and that alone made him wonder what could be next. That was the final thought that he had before sleep pulled him under, claiming his over-exhausted body.


	5. I won't say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot, things seem to have picked up. It will all come to a head soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as of 2/14  
> Expect multiple chapters!

The days of restful sleep, definitely helped Eiji figure out what he wanted to do about Adam and the Initiative. As the Charlatan now; He was poised to make quite a few enemies for himself. Not that he particularly minded. Humming to himself, Eiji looked over the clothing in his closet... Great. What was he going to wear? The party was tonight; and he had to make some form of impression. His normal Tee and Jeans were possibly an option but Eiji wanted to see if he could find other options. Running his fingers over the hanging clothing, Grey eyes spotted a shirt that he hadn't worn in years. It was originally from his footlocker back on the Nexus. Giving a hum, Eiji pulled out a Deep gray Tee. The collar was a deep V with quarter sleeves. That could work with the right jeans. Smirking to himself, he placed it on his bed.

Finding Dark wash jeans and matching shoes, Eiji closed his closet. Stripping himself of clothing, He walked over to the en-suite; turning on the water for a rather lukewarm shower. Humming to himself he glanced at his reflection, noticing the quickly growing stubble. It was more like a short beard but it wasn't bad, he could see the grey streak down the right side of his chin. Shrugging his shoulders, Eiji stepped into the shower. Slightly loving the feel of the warm water bouncing off his back, He placed his hands on the wall and hung his head. The smile slipping from his lips as he thought back to his argument with Adam and himself. How the younger man was simply trying to protect himself and Eiji pushed too far.

Sighing softly, Eiji stepped back and into the stream of water; tilting his head back and letting it fall over his face. He had sent the invitation to Lotor's Party to the Pathfinder and got an Acknowledgement. That had been it unfortunately. Lets see if he can not fuck this night up, that would be quite the feat even for him. Grabbing his shampoo, Eiji washed his hair. He really should cut it. It was tickling against the back of his neck. Running his fingers through Jet black strands; Eiji rolled his lips.

Quickly, the man wrapped up his shower; making sure he got everywhere and didn't smell like the sulfur that still somewhat lingered in the water. Stepping out, Eiji grabbed the pair of Clippers resting on the counter. He wasn't going to go full undercut... not that was Takashi's thing. Turning it on, he made quick work of cutting his hair, back to it's short length. He brushed off the stray hairs and started to at least trim the scruff of his beard once the clippers were clean. He didn't shave it all, but it was enough that it didn't look wild. Maybe he should keep it.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Eiji strode out of the bathroom and to his own room. Huh, still had a few hours before he had to be at the party; loading up his Omni-Tool, Eiji plodded around his apartment. There were a few messages, mainly from his contacts on the Nexus and mission reports. One thing stood out. The Colonist log for the Hyperion. A large part of him wanted to look at it now; but he couldn't not until Kadara was safe from the Outcasts.

Skimming through the troop reports, Eiji gave a slow blink before motivating himself to go and actually get dressed. Instead of sitting in a towel and nothing more. Letting the towel Fall, Eiji made his way to his bed. He was absolutely going to be an ass, even if he was going to piss off Lotor. Sliding on the Jeans, with nothing underneath; Eiji made quick work of the denim. He knew that they hugged the right places while being comfortable. Grabbing the shirt, He easily slid it onto himself, the fabric clung to him but it wasn't as bad as it could be.

Rolling his lips, Eiji grabbed a pistol, stuffing it in his pants before grabbing a leather jacket and putting it over his shoulders. Letting a cocksure smirk show on his face, Eiji strode out of his apartment, locking the building behind him. Kadara port was buzzing with the early evening traffic. Merchants were still out and trying to get customers to buy their wares. The guards were still assholes who thought they were better than all the rest. All in all, Eiji wanted to punch them.

Humming to himself, He spotted the Outcast's Headquarters. This... was going to be quite the trip. The doors to the Headquarters parted, the poor Pathfinder was standing there awkwardly as he tried to explain why he is there. Eiji gave a rumble and walked over to the guard in question. "He's with me. Eiji." He gave the guard an all too knowing look, there was grumbling but he did clear both of them.

"Took you long enough." Was the first remark form the Pathfinder as he walked beside Eiji. The young man was dressed in Dark Jeans, Boots, and a Black shirt with red sides. Huh, a custom Initiative shirt then? At least it seemed to fit Adam. He glared at Eiji as the way too smug, something changed. Sure he was always a cocky bastard, but this... Was something else entirely. He was sure of himself. Confident.

"I'm sorry my queen." Eiji teased as he walked into the room and looked around at the party goers. The smuggler observed how people seemed to be walking on eggshells, Lotor was sitting on his throne with his two krogan bodyguards. Romelle, an angara walked up to the pair.

"So you must be the Pathfinder. Eiji here hasn't shut up about you." The female gave a laugh and observed how Eiji blushed and looked to the side. Ahhh, so he hasn't told Adam about how he feels then. The female placed her hands on her hips, her deep pink skin tone was contrasted by her striking blue eyes.

The smuggler gave an awkward cough before looking away. "Yes well, Adam... Why don't you keep Romelle company, I'll be right back." Eiji winked at the two of them and trotted out of the room. He was escaping that rather unfortunate and uncomfortable talk with the Pathfinder.

Humming to himself, Eiji managed to get access to the storage room. Rummaging through boxes. Apparently Lotor had a bottle of nearly 650 year old Whiskey. Eiji wasn't going to let it go to waste, "Where are you... I know yo-"

The door opened and Adam stepped in, looking irritated to high hell. The Pathfinder gave an irritated noise, causing Eiji to look up in shock. Oh no. This wasn't good. Not at all, not whe-

"So, I was just a distraction so you could go looking in Lotor's stuff?" Came the irritated tone, oh Adam was ready to rip into Eiji as the man stepped down from his perch and raised his hands.

"I can explain, I swear." He smiled and rolled his lips, just as he was about to tell Adam, Eiji heard movement outside of the door. Giving a panicked noise, Eiji stared at Adam. "We need some for of distr-" And there were lips on his, Adam had fisted his fingers in Eiji's jacket. Once the initial shock wore off, Eiji reciprocated the kiss. He laid his hands on Adam's hips and tried to deepen the kiss.

The guard walked in, spotting them and stammering, before leaving the room rather quickly. Storm Grey eyes opened and pulled his lips away from Adam's, "I think we are in the clear." he rumbled softly.

"Just one more kiss just to make sure?" Adam suggested as he released Eiji's jacket. He rolled his lips, looking at the other, he noticed how Eiji was blushing and rubbing his neck with an awkward stance.

"Don't tease me Adam." Came the small rumble before he turned back to the pile of crates, climbing onto the top one and pushing through it. Obviously looking for something.

"What... Are you looking for?" Came Adam's slow question, what the fuck Eiji.

"Ah-ha!" Exclaimed the man before jumping down with a wide smile. There was a bottle... In his hands. "This. Is what I was looking for Dear Adam." A hand fondly patted the bottle.  
You--Have to be joking. "You... Went searching through Lotors shit. For a bottle of Whiskey?" Came the disbelieving tone.

"Not just any Whiskey, Adam. It's Mount Milgrum, Aged Six Hundred and Forty Three Years. This isn't just a drink, it's treasure. Of course I'll share it." Eiji jumped down from his perch and had a playful glint in his eye. Adam had a feeling that was going to be trouble, what he didn't expect was for Eiji to grab his hand and pull him out of the room. The older man chuckled as he led Adam out of the Outcast Headquarters, His pace was swift and eager. He could hear how Adam was just grumbling about him being secretive while going along with it.

It took them a few moments but Eiji led them to a ceiling of a building just in the southernmost corner of the port. The view overlooked the Monolith, The Badlands and the entire port. Settling down on the crate with his legs dangling over the edge, Eiji hummed to himself as he opened the bottle and took a drink from it, Adam Sat on the neighboring edge, Directly looking over the port.

" Sometimes I forget, How beautiful the Port is." Eiji started, swinging his legs. "Adam; is Andromeda everything that you hoped for?" The man questioned as he looked at the young Pathfinder, A sort of vulnerability was showing upon the smugglers face.

"Not Exactly, Everyday is an Adventure. Hell, It seems like my Nights off are Interesting." Adam admitted as he lifted the bottle to his lips and took quite the drink from it. Fiddling with how the bottle sat in his hands. He was still shocked that they were... talking. Hell, after their fight; Adam thought Eiji wanted nothing to do with him. "What about you? Why did you come here Eiji? Why did you leave?" Why did you leave me behind?

"...I-" The man stopped and took the bottle from Adam's outstretched hand; A finger trailing over the lip. "I wanted to be someone. I didn't want to be the Alliance Outcast. Adam, My brother. He-" Crap was he really going to talk about Takashi now? "He was the better half. The Alliance loved him, He was their poster boy. He couldn't do anything wrong, So; They gave him a Ship and a Crew once he was fit for duty after his Arm got torn off." Eiji placed the bottle down on the edge and raked his fingers through his hair. He didn't expect Adam to respond as he continued on. "I'm the younger, more volatile twin of Commander Takashi Shirogane. I didn't have a choice of coming here; The Alliance didn't know what to do with me. I kept insisting that my brother was out there when the Normandy was destroyed, I was fighting with Higher up's. I protected Takashi from the Blitz, even when he was injured." There was a roll of his hips and he sighed. "Takashi was- Is my world. Nothing else matters; but now? Six hundred years later? I will never know if he is alive or not."

"You were forced here?" Came the shocked reply from the Pathfinder, how... how could the Alliance do this? Force one of their own to go into Andromeda and wake up in a whole new galaxy.

"I was, yeah. I remember working with Jien Garson, I was a Pilot for her and some of the original Nexus crew. They were all set to depart and... I remember a stinging pain in my neck before my body collapsed. One of the med tech's sedated me." The last part was soft, almost like Eiji had never talked about it. "The next think I know, I'm on the Nexus; Waking up in the first round of sleepers." Eiji picked up the bottle and offered it to Adam. The human pathfinder turned to him during his memories. There was an unreadable expression on his face. Eiji frowned and stared at the man with trepidation.

Now shoulder to shoulder, Adam observed how the other frowned and stared out across the port. Emerald eyes held a certain fondness to them, How did this man survive so much? It looked like there was more that he wanted to talk about as well.

"I'm not-" Eiji sighed and felt Adam's gaze boring into him, grey eyes lifted as he spotted the Pathfinder staring at him. "I'm not healthy anymore, Adam. My muscles... They are atrophying. When I was back in the Alliance they were able to stop the growth and now? With no medication; I have... Perhaps 4 months before my body-" He didn't know what to add. How could he add something? "I want to be someone before-"

"You're dying." Came the shocked comment, how did Adam not notice? He saw how tired the other looked and just brushed it off like it was nothing. "Eiji.... Eiji. You're someone to me." He whispered softly, turning around to face the other man.

Shock was on Eiji's face as he watched Adam. He wasn't- He wasn't going to treat him like he was defective? That was a minor shock but then again Adam wasn't just any other man. "I'm starting to think that Kiss back in the Headquarters, was more than just a distraction; Dear Adam." Eiji started as he reached up to cup the other's chin. He didn't hear the mumbled reply as he closed the distance, kissing Adam rather tenderly. Eiji's eyes closing as he relished in the soft and rather chaste kiss. He wanted to convey emotions through it; He wanted to let Adam know... to think he was just some simple smuggler and not some figurehead of an organization. Unfortunately, that is going to be harder to hide; Eiji was dreading it. 


	6. The Iron King Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as of 02/14

Days, it had been days since the two of them shared the kiss from on top of one of the ports buildings. Eiji was a bit... aggravated; to say the least. He had gotten word that one of his own soldiers was selling out collective information to the highest bidder. That alone did not sit well with the Charlatan. Donning his armor, Eiji stepped out into the badlands. Grabbing his hidden hover bike from under a tarp, he turned the engine over and took off towards Spirits Ledge. He was not going to stand for this, let alone have the information fall into Outcast's hands. No. Kolivan was left back at the port, Eiji could handle this; he was a big boy after all.

With his nav system linked to Collective databases, he was able to pinpoint where the leaker was for that matter. Fury filled his veins, how dare someone try and sell out information that was not theirs to sell. Eiji was going to teach the informant a lesson. Do not fuck with the Charlatan or you will get burnt by it. There was a thought in the back of Eiji's head that he should teach the other a lesson by ending his life, but would that be a bad image? Possibly.

Adam hadn't contacted Eiji after that night, Not that Eiji expected for the human pathfinder to come forward so soon after the information was revealed. Eiji did have that minor hope that he didn't scare the poor man off of the planet; it probably wasn't that. Distantly, he remembered seeing Voltron still docked at the Port. Maybe Adam was just working on other missions? It was possible after all, With him being the pretty boy Initiative; he was bound to help more than just a few people at the port.

A part of Eiji missed having Adam at his side, although he did manage to mess it up at first; Adam stayed, even when the two of them got drunk. It was the first time that Eiji actually talked about his Disease, how he had such a short amount of time left and he wanted to make the most of it. The Nexus would never understand the pain of your muscles atrophying, The ache that was there no matter how hard you tried to get it to go away. They would never understand that your grip will weaken until you can't even pick up a spoon or utensil. Eiji wanted to make the most of it before it all set in.

He wanted to find Takashi, He needed his brother; his Gatekeeper of sorts. Eiji was a mess without him. Hell, everywhere he went, He could see things that would remind him of Takashi. He could see his brother laughing at a stupid joke or what he did. Eiji could still remember the final words that his brother spoke to him; on the Artaurus Relay station. 'I'll be fine, You'll see. Remember Eiji, Patience Yields Focus.' That was before the Citadel's distress call about a ship closing the arms.

That was before Eiji got the news that his twin was declared deceased along with the ship. He remembers the SOS that just came through the relay before nothing. 'SOS This is SSV Atlas, We have made contact with an Unknown Ship. Ship is damaged, Send Reinforcements.' He remembered how it repeated twice before going dark. The fear that gripped Eiji was worse than what the blitz had instilled on him. Eiji could still hear the distress call if he thought about it all. This was nothing like what he imagined. This... was worse. Knowing every day, your twin was not going to be there for you. It hardened Him. Eiji thought he moved on.

Eiji's Navigation system beeped when he got close enough, the marker on his helmet pointed to a building that was not too inhabited Huh... that was an odd place to be that was for sure. Winding down his bike, Eiji pulled up his omni-tool. Scrolling through the messages he smirked, The Turian bodyguard that was normally with Lotor was down. Good, So their little feud will end today. Unfortunately, the Pathfinder will figure out his rouse. He was far from okay with it, But; Eiji needed it. He wanted the Nexus to settle Kadara, no matter the animosity he had towards them. It was the simplest reason.

Swinging his leg over the side, Eiji confidently made his way into the building. Noticing a slightly skittish man, his head tilted to the side. The red from the Helmet's eyes were giving off an eerie glow. The man squeaked when he spotted the figure, okay yep. He wasn't expecting Eiji; not that he knew. "I- Are-" Ahh he was stammering. Clear sign of anxiety within. "Are you the one who bought the information? They didn't say anything about being armored. I- I have the trade routes of the Collective. The Charlatan is going to kill me but the Outcasts are the better of the two." He stammered with a small whine. "I- Please. Just take it."

Eiji laughed darkly as he stepped further into the room, A twisted smile on his lips. "Oh I'm not." He purred as he moved the clawed fingers of his armor. "You should really look for better allies or at least don't tell anyone what you are doing, Malcolm." Eiji purred as he gripped the mans chin. "The Charlatan is far from happy about this, Selling information to the Outcasts? Our Rivaling Faction? Tsk Tsk." The red eyes of his helmet reflected off of the man's armor, the vents of his suit gave off the impression that his growls were much more animalistic.

The man gave an audible gulp as he tried leaning back. Oh this wasn't good. Not when the man was so uncomfortably close. The young man looked around for an out, not that there was one. "Do you know what the price is? For selling information that you had no right to?" The mask purred. "I think you do." Eiji pulled away and laid a hand on his hip. The poor man, frightened and scared. Good. Just as it should be.

Pulling out his Pistol, Eiji casually looked over the weapon. He could injure the poor man; Hell, the current groveling was getting on his nerves. Turning his head back towards the other man, Eiji raised his pistol and fired a single shot. The body collapsed onto the floor with a muffled thud, still and devoid of all life. Eiji looked at the corpse with no emotion. Maybe he was really a monster for not even feeling. Walking over, He grabbed the man’s data pad and sent all the information to Kolivan. Detailing that He wanted to know everything that was on it.

Turning on his heel and stashing away the Datapad. Now, he had to go to Draullir. To confront the one man that he didn't want to, This Feud between the two factions was heading to a catalyst. Exiting the room, Eiji jumped onto the hover bike. Turning over the engine, he peeled out of the area. They were bound to be there soon, he was cutting it too close. Kolivan sent him a message that the Pathfinder had just walked out of the Outcast HQ with Lotor. Pushing his bike to the max, Eiji hid it behind a formation of rocks. He couldn't have Lotor in control anymore; let alone see his bike.

Eiji walked into the cave and met Antok. A beast of a man, The Angara was the closest that Eiji had to a friend in Andromeda. The man observed how Eiji rolled his lips, nervous. For what? Antok gave a low rumble and rolled his shoulders. "I'm all set up, By the end of the hour we will have Kadara Port. Are you alright?"

Was Eiji alright? Not really. "I- No. Not really. The Pathfinder is an old flame. I- Don't know how he will take me becoming the Charlatan. He's been through so much; I just don't want to pu-"

"Enough Eiji. You are going to be fine and I am sure that the Pathfinder will understand. You and Kolivan were the ones who brought us out from the shadows when Lotor started to get aggressive with the local Angaran population. You are the one who figured out who was behind it all. You can do this Eiji." The Angara have his shoulder a squeeze before striding towards his little hiding place. "Trust yourself Eiji."

With Antok's words of wisdom, Eiji walked into the shadows; hiding and waiting for everyone. Not that it'd be long but it was the thought that counted. He rolled his lips as he heard the Nomad pull up along with Lotor's sarcastic tone once the doors closed. Eiji glanced to Antok before nodding. Pulling on the mask of indifference and calculating. He was not going to risk this, even with his whirlwind of emotions.

Lotor, Keith, and a new person; a sharpshooter of sorts Walked into the dim cave, Adam had taken stride just behind Lotor. They seemed confused, especially how they looked around the room. Taking a calming breath, Eiji let a smirk tug at his lips before squishing it. "You look like you are waiting for someone." He purred as he stepped into the light, His helmet resting on his hips but armor on full display. Even if the red eyes of the helmet was not on his head, it gave quite the eerie glow. Eiji kept the smirk, even if he heard the shocked whisper of 'Eiji?' from Adam.

"I'm here for the Charlatan, not some third rate smuggler." Came the rather condescending tone from Lotor, he looked all too comfortable. Eiji knew far too well that it was a front. He could see the nervous tick in Lotor's jaw. Uncomfortable huh?

Eiji felt like he was being stared right into, his grey colored eyes met Adam's. There was betrayal, Shock, and Disbelief. "They are one in the same." Oh there was anger, Eiji could hear it seeping into the Pathfinder's tone.

The Smuggler gave a crooked half smile as he observed the other. "Surprise." It really wasn't a good way to start the actual conversation, not when he could see the two humans look at one another before tightening their grips on their guns.

"So, this whole time...You've been lying to me." Ah yes, this is what Eiji wanted to avoid. There were multiple things that he lied about even with Adam. He remembered when the young Corporal defended Eiji; saying that he is a better man than people thing. That... was far from the actual truth. “What a great fucking secret.”

"Not everything, You know who I really am." Eiji tried to keep the pleading out of his voice, he only succeeded partially. This- was not going to go over well; seeing how Adam looked betrayed and disappointed. He tried to push down the anxiety that was clawing at this throat. Thankfully, Lotor was the one to shatter the heightened emotions.

"You said that you wanted to settle things, How?" The tone in the other human was high and confident. The man's purple eyes bore into Eiji as the smuggler jumped down from the ledge, putting his helmet on the ground. Lotor's white hair was a wild mess of white mane.

"A Duel of course, Winner takes Kadara Port." Eiji gave a shrug and a raised brow; letting the smirk crossing his lips.

"What what?! Why? You want to avoid war by shooting each other?" Adam exclaimed, panic slipping into the younger man's tone, Adam's gaze fell on an all too confident Eiji, He knew something was up. He had to. Suspicion crept in the back of the Pathfinders mind as the two rival leaders stared down one another.

"Two people shooting at each other is better than a lot of people shooting at each other." Eiji countered with a shrug, turning his gaze back to Lotor. “There can be only one who rules Kadara but most of all I will not let you interfere with the Pathfinder and the Nexus.”

"I'll agree to those terms." The human was a fool for agreeing. Eiji wouldn't even have to raise a finger. The pathfinder's protests fell on deaf ears as Lotor and Eiji started to circle one another. The Collective leader, looked all to confident in his movements; The glint of a rifle barrel alerted Adam.

The Pathfinder listened to his AI, Apparently there was a sniper that had his sights trained on Lotor. He could stop them, He could stop all of this; and yet- He didn't. A bit distantly, Adam heard the tell tale sound a rifle going off and Lotor grunting in pain. Adam found himself walking to Eiji's side, his rifle was out but not raised.

"Bang." Eiji purred as he mimicked a rifle with his two fingers. A dark and satisfied smirk as Lotor collapsed onto the ground, Eyes glazed over and unresponsive. A shadow of a figure stood up and jumped down from his perch; an Angaran?! "Get him out of here. Rally the crew, Kadara port is ours Tonight." Came a harsh order from the older man. Eiji turned around and walked deeper into the cave, Kadara's vista was easily seen within the gap.

Adam looked towards the others and shook his head. "Go. I'll meet you guys at the Nomad." The pathfinder ordered before following after the smuggler, anger was starting to rise to the surface. How- How could Eiji lie to him about that? Hell, Adam was far from okay with it. "I guess you got everything that you wanted." Came the scathing tone.

Eiji turned around and faced Adam, the mask that he had up during the duel was gone now. "What I want is Peace. Lotor would have brought war to Heleus, We can't have that if we barely have a foothold let alone the Population for it." Eiji replied evenly with a raised brow, He saw how Adam's lips were pressed in a firm line, Oh he remembered how the other was not a fan.

"Why didn't you trust me? Is Kuron really your name out here? The last time I remember, your first name was Eiji, not Kuron." Ah the Ultimatum; The question that Eiji was dreading and had been for the past few nights.

He had to- Think about his answer. It was not an easy question. "That is what my Mother and Brother called me. It's my real name. I only lied because I didn't want the rumors surrounding the 'Charlatan' to taint your view of me. I didn't originally take the mantle... Someone passed it onto me to take care of. Adam- I was afraid that it would change when you saw who I really was." All of his walls were down, a vulnerable type of expression took over as he looked at the pathfinder.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to just brush this off Eiji! You may have been given the mantle but that sure as hell doesn't mean that you are responsible for this. You're obviously not the man I thought you were. From what I saw, The rumors were right about you." Adam was just... shocked; angry; hell, he even understood why and yet he couldn't stand by. He couldn't stand by and watch Eiji be this.

"I wanted to be. There were times when we were together that I wanted to be better. You deserved that much. I'm not a kind man Adam. I've never been one." At least he admits that he was wrong and not the best person. Eiji observed the Pathfinder, anxiety seemed to claw at his throat.

Adam gave the barest nod of his head as he stared at the other. "So, what now?" That was his question; He wanted to reach out to Eiji but no... not when this information was new. He- Couldn't stand by this.

"I Get to work, The port won't take care of itself Pathfinder." Eiji rolled his lips and took a step back from the other, another mask was on Eiji's face again. He didn't want Adam to know how much that conversation had been hurting him. "I'll meet you back at Tatarus, There we can talk about your outpost." Giving one last smile, Eiji made his way out of the cave.


	7. Was it worth it? Having to Lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through the fic!  
> Unbetaed as of 02/14

The Conversation of the outpost was... easier than he thought. It was a little Awkward but Eiji promised that the Collective will protect it, no matter how things ended between them. They reached some form of understanding; at leas that is what Eiji hoped when he walked with the Pathfinder through the port and to the ship. There were still feelings, yes; but Eiji respected the young man far too much to simply follow through. Not after everything. One thing that he said to Adam before he made his way up the ramp, Was to come back alive. The pathfinder couldn't be found dead now can he?

That, was hours ago. Eiji was laying on his couch, overlooking the colonist report that he had received before everything went to shit. With Adam off and fighting the Archon, Eiji could focus on his own mission. Finding his brother. He- There were so many names. How the hell was he going to sort through them all? He didn't even know what to look for to be honest. He may need to go to the Nexus, Not that he wanted to. Hell; he was going to have to hide his armor and work with civilian clothing.  Grumbling softly, he clicked off the Colonist list to message Kolivan. It was a simple burst, Figure out a way to get him onto the Nexus and through Immigration without tipping off that he was an Exile. It wasn't a good thing but the rather quick response was odd.

Apparently, Kolivan had suspected that Eiji wanted onto the Nexus; wanting answers. Thankfully, everything was settled and ready. Good. Eiji flung himself off of the couch; grabbing his datapad and locked the room once he was outside. The walk to his apartment was far from eventful. Eiji cleaned up the plates by the sink, straightened the crooked magazines and even fixed his room while packing his clothing and armor. Hiding his armor in a shipping crate was tricky since he had to hide his weapons as well. Hopefully the nexus wouldn't recognize the armor. 

Eiji looked at himself in the mirror, He had slightly red rimmed eyes; the bags under his eyes looked darker and more pronounced. Eiji was a mess. He was pretty sure he lost some form of weight but  that was mostly in part to his disease. He could barely stomach food at the moment even though he knew that he had to eat. His muscles were protesting more and more each day. While he could still raise a gun and fire, it was becoming much harder for him to keep at it for long periods of time. Grabbing his pack of clothing and Armor; Eiji walked out of his apartment for the last time, There was a note on the Coffee table addressed to the Pathfinder and his brother if he was found. Letting the door's lock, Eiji placed his hand on the cool metal, saying a mental goodbye before turning on his heel.

Striding to the docking port, Eiji blinked when he spotted Kolivan. The Charlatan nodded and closed the distance between them. "If the Pathfinder survives the Archon and Meridian, Give him my apartment.. everything. I won't be needing it." Eiji started with a slightly bitter smile. 

Kolivan stared before sighing, "You'll survive this too. Our contact on the Nexus is waiting for you." He reached out and placed a hand on Eiji's shoulder; noting how the muscle was slightly weaker. "Unless... you don't expect to survive it." Came the slow comment. 

It's true, Eiji didn't think he'll survive the eventual final battle between the Pathfinder and the Kett. Not with the rate that his disease was progressing. "That remains to be seen, It's all up to fate Koli. If I don't, I won't be mad about it. I've lived far too long now." With that remaining comment, Eiji boarded the transport. 

He sat back and watched idly as the port started to become smaller and smaller when the ship took off. Kadara was once his home, and now? He was okay with not having a home. All that drove him to become better was his brother. The thought of Takashi in Andromeda excited the Shirogane, not that he was expecting it would be a walk in the park. Takashi always had a knack for flare no matter where he went. Eiji closed his eyes, it'd be a few days before he would reach the Nexus, it wasn't as fast as using the Mass Relays but Andromeda was not the Milky way. 

When the Nexus was in view, Eiji was nervous; Apparently the Salarian ark had been found by the Pathfinder and were arriving on the Nexus with them. Great. Once the ship was docked, Eiji stepped off of the ship and blinked seeing an Angaran waiting for him. "Artlean. What are you doing off Aya?" Eiji asked as he walked up to the male, watching as he smirked towards him. "I needed to get off planet. You know how it is Shena." He teased with an amused look, walking through the Immigration area without a hitch, Eiji's eyes fell to a ship in the distance; Voltron. Eiji didn't know what was going on but seeing Adam rush past them with a determined look; was not something he expected. 

"A friend of yours?" Artlean asked with a curious tone, he saw how Eiji seemed to be a bit shocked by the other being there. Of course he was being a bit off kilter, not many would be okay if they were in his position.

"He was... is." Great. What a nice way to start the conversation Eiji. The ship in the distance lifted off and flew away. Something was wrong... he- Eiji could tell. Shaking his head; the smuggler turned to Artlean with a raised brow. "I need to speak to Ulaz. I hear he is still here." 

"He is, He's the head of the Militia. Why? What's so important that you had to get off of Kadara? Nothing would have torn you away months ago." The Angaran asked as they made their way through the commons, seeing various people meet and gather, mainly near the bar. 

"I have a hunch that i'm not the only Shirogane in Andromeda. I just- I need to know. You know how my backstory is. How I was forced to go to this Galaxy. I- My brother is the only family I have left. I'm not ready to give up on him yet. If he is truly dead, then I'll mourn and move on." Eiji gave a shrug of his shoulders and looked at the other Angaran. 

"Just be careful, If the Nexus realizes that you are here; you could get- Just be careful Shena. Eiji." With that the Angaran squeezed the man's shoulder before walking into the Cultural Center and Eiji facing the Tram. With a tightened throat, Eiji made his way towards the Tram-station and Operations. For the fourteen months of darkness, it was actually looking like a Hub for Galactic Activity. With Asari, Turian, and Salarian's mulling around with humans. Sure there was tension; but it seemed minimal now thanks to the Pathfinder and his team. Rumbling lowly, Eiji pressed the operation's button and sat down, it'd take a few minutes for him to reach there but hopefully Ulaz would have something for him. 

While looking at the Manifest of the Hyperion, there was an odd name attached to one of the pods. ' **_P. 117-9875_ ** ' He didn't know what those meant but something seemed familiar. It was like a date... of sorts or an access code. Unless Ulaz was willing to help and knew of the said numbers, Eiji would be in the dark about this whole situation and that alone was worrying. Humming to himself, the man looked at the other people on the tram, some were giving him odd looks. Not that he expected much. Eiji was dressed in simple dark jeans, Black boots and a Slate gray 'v' styled shirt. There were a few scars displayed, mainly one across his collar bone and throat where a knife nearly bled him out during a fight. His hands were calloused and popped marked from years of dealing with guns.  There was a black bracelet around his right wrist, It looked like a comm line, but it was dosing Eiji with what little medication he had left. 

Feeling the train stop, Eiji's vision was pulled to the doors; seeing them open. Good; that was... far quicker than last time he'd admit it that much. Getting up, Eiji felt his leg shake; Great. Just what he needed. He gave his right leg a minor shake before walking out and into the operations, dear god; it was loud. Much louder than last time; Looking around, he spotted an all too familiar Turian looking over a map it seems. Ulaz, was the son of a military family; although he didn't go into the Turian Army, his Cousin apparently went into smuggling and made a decent living on Omega. The man's purple and lilac markings were subtle upon his pale bone colored skin. Yellow eyes seemed focused on the image in front of him.

Striding over confidently, Eiji shoved his hands in his pant pockets; a coy smile was on his lips. "So, Ulaz." He started as he got closer to the other; he noticed how he stared at Eiji in surprise. "I have a little predicament and I need your help."

"You shouldn't be here Eiji. I shouldn't even be indulging you but fine. What is it?" He started with an unamused look, Ulaz had known Eiji for years and now? It was odd to see him so casual now. 

"I need access to the Nexus Archives." He saw the look of protest in the Turian and raised a hand. "I came across a series of numbers and I don't know what to make of it. It looks like a series of access codes or at least a pod number. I just- You know Takashi, If this is really-"

Ulaz raised a hand and nodded. "I'm not supposed to, but if you don't tell anyone; i'll let you into the database. Takashi was the one who save my family; I owe him that much. I don't know if anything will become of it but i'm being optimistic. Here is my access code, I think you still have access to restricted Information. I know Jien was one your closest friends." The Turian flickered his mandibles in a smile before turning away.

Eiji rolled his lips and nodded, turning on his heel in the process. Trying his best not to run, Eiji mace his way across the room, slipping by people with practiced ease. Walking to the console, Eiji looked around before entering Ulaz's access code and then his own. Pulling up a chair, Eiji started to look through the information, He placed his head on his hand as he started to scroll through various documents outlining the Nexus launch back in the Milky Way. He noted the various comments that Jien had with Alec. 

A part of Eiji missed Alec, The original human Pathfinder had been an N7 just like Shiro and Eiji. The Alliance was not a fan of him, especially when he tried to save his wife from her own troubles; she had fallen victim to overexposure to Eezo, Element Zero. The very element that all Biotics got their abilities from. He had created SAM to help with her disease, not that it made any difference. 

Wait... what was that? Eiji looked through a locked file, oddly enough, it was heavily encrypted. Humming softly, he put the code 'P. 117-9875' into the password field. "Holy shit." he whispered softly, seeing the file open. Curiosity peaked, He opened the first file and blinked slowly. In bold lettering were the words: **Project Lazerus** . This- This couldn't be good. 

_ 'August 3rd, 2184; _

_     Subject 117-9875 is responding to Neural stimuli, Proceed with cognitive regeneration and bone graphs. _

_ 'August 25th, 2184; _

_      Subject's body is fully rebuilt with Skin grafts, Synthetic muscles, Bone reconstruction has been completed.'  _

_ 'September 17th, 2184; _

_      The Illusive man has dumped more than 700 Million Credits into Project Lazerus; Who is this person? The head of the project Miranda Lawson has been tight lipped about it all. Only that this person must be rebuilt in the same way that they were before it all went down. What the fuck?  _

_      The subject's brain is starting to regain functionality, they are not cogent enough but they are most likely having dreams, Although that is speculation.'  _

_ 'November 9th, 2184; _

_      The Project is going along smoothly, Subject is showing some response to external stimuli. It's a hopeful sign but they had been spaced for a year when we were given them, by Dr. T'soni. I just hope the Asari didn't screw us over.' _

_ 'January 22nd, 2185; _

_      Holy shit. It's him. Shirogane. We are rebuilding Commander Shirogane, They kept this in the dark but now that the project is more or less completed. We got to see him. He- He wasn't awake. They kept him in a coma but- Shirogane is back more or less.' _

_ 'February 15th, 2185; _

_       Shirogane was stolen, I don't know how or why. But our transport was ambushed by this... Benefactor person. They took Shirogane's body and vanished. Shirogane is fully healed along with his cognitive functions. If woken up, there will be no ill effects. If the Reapers come back, We are screwed if there is no Shirogane.' _

Eiji starred as he switched to a different file, seeing the manifest of colonists on the Hyperion. There was a pod that was off, It was stated as  **S.T** .; Full name was Shirogane Takahashi. Pod 002, Row 1 - wait. Takahashi, Eiji use to call Takashi that when they were little. No... He- He's alive?! And here?! Standing up, Eiji transferred the information to his omnitool and shut down the console.  

He could feel his nerves getting all jittery. He- would Takashi recognize him? He's changed and he doesn't know if it is for the better. Eiji turned on his heel and started to make his way up the stairs towards colony release. He was going to fight to get his brother back. No one was going to stop him. 


	8. I will never give up, Brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh more feelings that I want to bury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as of 02/14

One would think that everything was going to be all fine and dandy, but Eiji quickly realized how much of a Shit show the Nexus really was. Allura was the Colonization organizer and her assistant/Friend was an older man named Coran. Coran was the only person that Eiji liked and respected. He was an older man from New Zealand on Earth, His mannerisms would always put a small smile on the Twin Shirogane. When Eiji was transferred to the Initiative; Coran was the one who always was there for him. He knew how much pain Eiji was in, even with the medications.

Striding up the steps, the young Shirogane smiled spotting Coran looking over reports. He- He finally found his brother but now he had to convince Coran to let Shrio out of cryo and that was going to be an interesting conversation. The hub was rather active which was a good thing, At least they weren't in darkness or starving anymore. Eiji's steps echoed within the room, everything had to echo here it seemed. He gave quite the look as one assistant seemed to distract Allura. Good. Her and Eiji did not get along. They were oil and water.

Sauntering up to Coran, Eiji leaned over and looked at the data pad. "So. What are you working on? Can I bug you?" Eiji inquired, he heard Coran jump before turning to the exile. Blue eyes settled on the younger man. Holy, even at thirty Eiji had aged well. Even if it had been a year since he had last seen him.

Coran observed how Eiji had a sparkle in his eyes, how the smile didn't seem to be forced. But even then, there were telltale signs of exhaustion. He looks like he hadn't slept well in a long while. Eiji with a beard was an odd experience for the nearly fifty year old assistant. "Eiji... You shouldn't be here, you could get in a lot of trouble if Slav or Allura find out that you are here." Coran started.

"I know, but you know me. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important. I- need you to open a specific pod for me on the Hyperion." Eiji started, he saw how Coran looked around before returning his gaze to Eiji.

"Eiji I can't. Allura would have my head, as would Slav. What is so important about this pod that you'd risk coming here?" Coran questioned as he glanced down at his pad, pulling up a pod list for the Hyperion, he really shouldn't be doing this but Eiji was a dear friend.

"Coran please. What if I said that it was The Commander Shirogane. He's alive. I-Coran. You know how I said that I had a brother that was killed in action?" Eiji saw the hesitant nod. "That brother was Commander Takashi Shirogane. I'm the younger twin of the Shirogane duo." He noticed the stare he was given. "I wa-"

"You don't need to explain yourself Eiji, I believe you. I'm going to get crap from it, but fine. What is the pod and row number?"

He was- So easily? Eiji gave quite the noise and rolled his lips. "It's Pod 2 of Row one. It's err Shirogane Takahashi." He rubbed his neck, anxiety was clawing at his throat again and he could feel it. He could feel his body reacting to the stress of the previous few weeks. He knew that this was wearing his body down more. Each day was going to be a struggle.

" Huh.... Alright. I've sent the codes to the med techs on the hyperion. If you want to be there when he wakes, go now." The older man reached out and held Eiji's shoulder. "I hope this isn't the last time I see you, Pup." With that Coran turned his focus back to his data pad.

Eiji blinked before sprinting out and down the stairs, nearly slamming into a Krogan. Not the best way to make an entrance. Eiji smiled and stepped around the massive alien, heading back to the tram. Huh no one was there. Good. Putting in the cryobay destination, Eiji paced the length of of the tram. Rumbling softly as he turned on his heel and started to pace the other way.

The dining of the bell, alerted the man that it had reached the end of the line. Eiji trotted out of the Tram, down the steps with relative ease. He's never seen the Hyperion, at least the inside of it. He was rather shocked at how massive it was. Even for holding Twenty-Thousand Colonists. The medical bay opened and oh God was it bright. Even if the outside was dimmed, Eiji squinted for a good second before straightening up.

He walked passed various cots, seeing people just out of cryo made Eiji just smile a little more. There were times like these that Eiji did miss being on the Nexus, where you would be stepping out of being a frozen human popsicle to waking up in a new galaxy. The man went to the end of the hall and turned around, a bit apprehensive about the actual cryo wing. Taking a calming breath, Eiji stepped into the room.

He spotted a pair of med techs and a doctor getting a pod down. It wasn't Takashi's, it was another colonist. Clearing his throat, Eiji put on a blinding smile ; letting his gaze wonder to one of the poor techs. "Excuse me." Eiji started, standing at Six foot Five, he knew he must have looked like a Giant. "Do you know where Row One is? A friend of mine is being released from it."

The younger, more nïeve of the three answered first. "Row one is at the end of the hall, I saw a few techs go down there not too long ago. If you hurry, you may catch them." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Eiji rumbled as he trotted down the hallway, there are the techs. He could see the row moving but the pod wasn't in place. Eiji slowed his pace and stood back, seeing the second pod from the last descend into the shoot. He could see how the techs were looking over the pod and the doctor initializing the dethaw sequence.

He couldn't help but shift side to side, the doctor heard his shuffling and raised a questioning brow... Well that was embarrassing. Eiji gave him a sheepish smile. "This is uh... My brother." He is stammering. Great. He shouldn't be. The older doctor gave a chuckle and a fond look.

"I was part of the original Pathfinder team." the doctor started. "I know the initial excitement coming out of cryo... I don't remember waking you though." Eiji gave a low chuckle, trying to hide the awkwardness that was growing inside.

"I'm not a part of the Ark. I worked on the Nexus, I was part of the first round of sleepers to wake up." Eiji explained with a knowing smile. "I don't exactly get off the Nexus." came the awkward comment, oh God he just needed to shut up and just focus. The pod beeping was what broke the air around them.

"Ah good. The pod is functioning normally, do you want to be here to catch them?" The doctor offered Eiji, which shocked him but he gave quite the nod. Yes. He wanted to be the one that caught his brother when it opened.

Stepping forward, Eiji stood in front of the pod and nodded to the Doctor. He was ready. Grey colored eyes focused on the off white pod as it depressurized, ice cold air released from the sides before it swung open. The body falling out once the door had been fully opened and stayed that way.

Eiji carefully caught his twin, he was still... The smaller one. Odd. The man in his arms gave a rough cough and opened steel colored eyes. Eiji managed to have a lopsided smile on his lips as tears pin pricked the corner of his eyes.

His brother had stark white hair, the scar in the bridge of his nose was still there. Hell even his Ansari made arm was still there. Eiji carefully adjusted his brother in his arms, he didn't care if his knees were getting cold. Running a hand up and down his siblings back, he gently encouraged his twin to take some breaths. "Easy 'Kashi." Eiji murmured.

"You found me." Were the first few hoarse words uttered from Takashi's lips before coughing again. Eiji winced and helped Takashi to his feet, being there for when Takashi's legs wobbled but didn't give out. The older Shirogane carefully placed his arm on Eiji's shoulder before pulling him into an embrace. Sure, Shiro was two inches shorter but Eiji was still his little brother. Takashi felt arms wrap around his waist, he could feel Eiji try and curl into him. What happened that caused his brother to be like this?

"I you know I would, I never gave up on you. Not after what happened; ‘Kashi." Eiji whined oh so softly, Shiro noticed how the other people stepped back and turned their backs to them. Shiro turned his face and burrows his face in Eiji's neck.

"Eiji." Takashi whispered, he noticed the stubble, the exhausted look, and his muscle loss. Not good. The doctor stepped forward and cleared his throat, causing Eiji to pull away but not too far.

"Perhaps, we should move this to the med bay. I'm sure you two have quite the catching up to do but I want to look your brother over, Mr?" The doctor furrowed his brow as Eiji rubbed his neck. "Kuron, please, Just call me Kuron." Was the younger twins reply, he wrapped an arm around Shiro's waist, helping and guiding the man out of the cryowing and into the adjoining medbay.

Setting Shiro down on a bed, Eiji sat down on a nearby chair. He threaded his fingers together and observed how the medical team took their time with Shiro. Granted his disaster gay of a twin needed it. It had been too long for the two of them. Especially for Eiji. He wanted to tell Iverson to duck it. Not that ashes were going to be any better. The whole galaxy was probably fine without them, but that lone Reaper... There had to be more than just one. Absently Eiji let his thoughts linger as Takashi gave some protests to the evaluation. Takashi never liked doctors or medics for that matter, not that Eiji blames him.

A lopsided smile started to appear as Eiji thought back to when they were younger. How they would get into mock play fights and yet managed to get themselves injured in the process. Their mother, Hannah would scold them; While their father, Rei would tweak their forms. Their whole family was eclectic, they were the only children born from Rei and Hannah. Their whole family had served in the Alliance for generations. Their own father served in the first contact war.

He noticed a pair of eyes staring at him, raising his gaze, Eiji looked at Shiro. Who was looking at him with a frown, a worried one at that. The nurses and doctor dispersed leaving the two Shirogane's alone. "What?" Eiji started slowly.

"Your disease is back isn't it?" Came the first question, Shiro held a cup in his hand and took a drink from it with a worried look.

"I-how di-" Eiji was shocked that his brother picked it up so easily.

"Your muscles are weak. I felt you straining to hold me up and help me walk. Eiji. How long do you have? Before you're completely Immobile?" Shiro's tone wasn't good. No... Eiji didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"I-" Fuck, he couldn't lie to Takashi. "Months at most. I struggle to put on my armor more and more each day." He felt Shiro's gaze narrow at the confession.

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"The human Pathfinder knows... Not the full extent but enough. We don't have the medication for me 'Kashi. The Nexus takes care of its own people and doesn't give a rats ass about the Exiles... People like me."

"Exiles?"

"I- was part of a mutiny. Food supply was low, people were mad at the whole Nexus command. Takashi, it was a shit show. Now with all the Pathfinders, it's gotten better but... The exiles have to fend for themselves still. I'm just glad that you are here, alive." Eiji admitted as he got up and walked to his brother. "You should rest. We'll talk more when you've slept." Eiji reached out and grabbed Shiro's cup putting it on the bedside table.

"Not without you." Shiro insisted as he laid down, making room for Eiji on the bed. "Just indulge me. I- I don't know where I am fully but I'm tired Eiji." He looked almost bashful and it warmed Eiji just a little. Looking around the room, Eiji carefully claimed into bed, slotting their body's together and wrapping Takashi in his arms. With their legs entangled, he felt Shiro relax into him. He felt hands grab his shirt while he felt a nuzzle into his neck. "Night 'Kashi." Eiji whispered with a warm tone, closing his eyes in the process.

"Night Eiji." Takashi whispered before he slipped into sleep, Eiji wasn't too far behind, he absently felt a blanket draped over the two of them but sleep claimed his body all too quickly. Tomorrow was going to wait. 


	9. Don't leave me Behind, Pathfinder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the twins are back together, lets cause some more feelings; shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as of 02/14

The boys were in the medbay for a few weeks, Shiro was physically okay but it was Eiji who was admitted to it. When he woke up after the night of finding Takashi, He couldn't move his muscles. His own brother was currently fussing over him; Eiji was far from a fan of being stuck in the medbay. Until his own muscles decided that it was time to rest. The doctors were quite surprised that the younger man had survived for as long as he had. 

“Okay, I’ve had enough.” Eiji commented as he pulled himself up and laid his hands on his lap. He shouldn’t be sitting around like this, not when there were things to do. Takashi was sitting beside him, not amused that his brother was going to most likely get into more trouble. Eiji was never the one to sit down and just relax. 

“Eiji.” Shiro started with a sigh. “You need to let yourself rest, Heaven forbid that you go and Injure-” The snarl from his younger brother was unexpected and it caused Shiro to pause and look at the glaring twin. Eiji’s hair was growing out and it looked like a mess, He may have looked rested, but this; this was more than just exhaustion. 

“I have survived worse, ‘Kashi. I don’t need to be babied.” Came the defiant tone, Eiji swung his legs over the side of the bed. He extended each leg and started to warm it up again. He was far from okay with being stuck to a bed. Not like this. “Besides, I have a few months left in me; I’m not going to be on the sidelines while the Pathfinder and his team go commando on all of us.” Eiji may have stubbornly pulled himself up and glared at the floor, feeling his legs tremble but don’t give out. Good. 

Takashi sighed and got up, if his brother needed his help; then he would offer it. The older Shirogane was still reeling from waking up Six-Hundred into the future. Everyone that the two of them had known were all dead; It was a bitter resentment but at the same time he realized that he was given a second chance at life. He really shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth because of that.  “So, you never went into detail about what the Pathfinder means to you. I see how you talk about him, It’s like he broke your heart.” Takashi pointed out with a raised brow. He could see Eiji fighting with himself on what to say on the matter. Odd, that was weird even for him.

“Where to start.” Eiji commented with a harsh laugh, “I’ve known Adam for years, He once served under me when we were stationed on the relay. After your death, I was transferred to the Initiative and I wasn’t allowed to have contact with him or anyone there. When I found out he was the Pathfinder? I- Couldn’t be more proud of him. He’s young but he knows he can do this. Not that I had any say about it.” He rumbled with an amused look. “I- Back in the Milky Way, we had a fling of sorts. We had to keep it hush hush about it. Out here? The game’s changed. I wanted to rekindle what we had. But, there was an incident where he found out who I worked for, He had to end it. Not that I blame him. I just wanted one last night before shit hits the fan. One night where I didn’t have to lie about anything.” Eiji shook his head and rolled his lips. “I want you to meet him Takashi, I- I think the two of  you would get along.” 

Takashi frowned and shook his head. “First, we need to see if you can walk before the doc’s can release you. Our names don’t carry as much weight as it did back in the Milky Way.” He smiled as he placed a hand on Eiji’s back, offering support when the other needed it. Eiji managed a low growl to his brother before taking a few steps; He was starting to regain his composure and how he was holding himself. Good. Shiro’s hand was light before it dropped, Eiji was far better than when he was previously. “Eiji, Maybe it’s time for you to step back. Enjoy your last few mon-”

“Don’t.” Eiji started as he looked at Shiro with a frown. “I am not going to let myself become immobile Takashi. Not when I can still help and move around. I’m not letting this disease control me. You can protest all you want, but I’m not going to stop. I Can’t.” He wasn’t going to have this conversation again. “I don’t want to argue. I just want to be able to be myself a little longer.” He managed a small smile before rolling his shoulders. “We’ve already had this conversation, yes? Let’s just… Talk something else that isn’t the Pathfinder or myself.” 

Okay, Takashi could do that. He was curious as to why Eiji was so tense around the nexus and how this all seemed to fit in with one another.  “Alright. Where have you been since you woke up on the Nexus. I keep hearing things about exiles?” Shiro was curious about them; why would the Nexus exile their own people?

“We are called Exiles because of what happened when we first arrived here. There was a mutiny as I explained before. And yet there was more, there was the murder of the head of the Initiative. I was helping the exiles off the station. Takashi, We are labeled Exiles because there were food shortages on the Nexus, we didn’t know where the Arks were,  It… was a scary time. You of all people should know that I don’t scare easily.” Eiji smiled and closed the distance, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. 

The Older twin smiled and reached up, threading his fingers through Eiji’s hair. Shiro knew how much Eiji needed contact. Even when they were little, the two of them were close and almost inseparable. “We’ll fight it together, Eiji. Whatever this galaxy throws at us, we will survive it.” He murmured and gave a small nuzzle. “Now, Lets see if the Doc’s will let you go; you need a haircut.” Takashi managed a small laugh as he dropped his hand and strode away, finding a doctor to see if Eiji could be released.

It took a little bit of finessing but ultimately, Eiji was released. The two men managed to get out of the medbay and into the common area of the Nexus with little to no trouble. Eiji’s hair had been cut thankfully, Shiro could tell that it had been bothering Eiji non stop. The two of them were currently overlooking the docking bay, watching various ships pull in and out of the ports. “You do realize that I’m not going to let you leave me here.” Came Shiro’s comment as he saw a ship slowly start to pull into the main area, Eiji had straightened up a little seeing it start docking. 

“Takashi-” 

“No. I’m not leaving your side. I did that once and it got me killed, I’m not doing it again.” He doesn’t want to die but more importantly he doesn’t want to leave Eiji alone. “So the ship that just docked… who’s is it? It says Voltron on the side… it’s a little hard to make out but it’s there.” 

“Voltron belongs to the human Pathfinder. I wonder where he went, None of my sources say it was anywhere good though.” Eiji admitted as he watched the crew disembark, No Adam though… Odd. Eiji smirked just a little, maybe he could talk to Adam. He- needed to clear the air, or at least apologize. “Eiji.” came the slow drawl of his name from his brother. “Don’t do it. I know that look on your face. You’re planning something aren’t you?” Shiro was far from pleased but if he had to run a distraction, he would. 

“Absolutely.” Shaking his head, Eiji made his way towards the docking bay. For the love of- Shiro groaned and trotted after his younger sibling. This is why Shiro was the more reasonable of the two, Giving an unamused look they jogged down the ramp; seeing his brother this mischievous was certainly entertaining. “‘Kashi, can you run interference?” Eiji asked as he spotted the pathfinder and the crew coming towards them. 

“What?! Wh- Eiji no.” Takashi stared at Eiji before noticing how he grabbed a jacket and a hat. Great. “Fine. You owe me.” The older twin glared before approaching the Pathfinder crew  with an easy smile. 

Seeing the group enamored with his twin, Eiji changed from a slow jog to a near sprint towards the ship. It was rather massive, at least for a ship in its class. The black exterior had red and blue markings along the side; it’s name was on the side for all to see. Eiji gave the barest of hums as he managed to slip inside the interior of the ship. It was… open; at least the docking bay. Catwalks were on the edge, so it was a dual level ship. The nomad was sitting innocently in the center of the room; Various boxes and equipment was strewn about. 

Giving the softest of hums, Eiji moved on; letting the door open. This was the main galley then? Or at least this is where the crew quarters resided. The name on the wall definitely helped, It was spacious, granted the ship was all grey but it seemed to fit. The medbay was right across from the Crew quarters; Odd. Shaking his head, Eiji quietly made his way to the end of the hall where he was faced with a set of doors. The words ‘Pathfinder Quarters’ were plastered above it, It was an imposing door that was for sure. The doors swung open and Eiji just stared for a second; the window was wide and encompassed the whole back wall. What a view. There was a massive bed on the left, underneath of overhanging lights. In the center of the wall was a map of sorts; Eiji didn’t know what. To the left was a couch, Bottles and something just out of view. In order to see more; He’d have to step into the room. 

A voice pulled him out of his shock and silent awe. “Keith, If you’re here and not on the Nexus, I’ll drag your ass down there myself.” Adam. He was in the room. Oh fuck. Swallowing thickly, Eiji stepped into the room and looked to the right, Adam was at a console; looking at emails most likely. “Kei-” He turned his chair around and stopped mid threat, Looking at Eiji in shock. What was he doing here out of all places? “Eiji.” He breathed out as he stood up and rolled his lips. “What are you doing here.”

“Ironically, I was curious about the ship. So I snuck on?” Crap. That wasn’t supposed to be ended in a question. “But… I wanted to talk to you. I know we left Kadara on Okay terms but, I-”   


“Eiji, You don’t need to apologize. I think I overreacted a little when I found out about you and well… All of it.” Adam walked over to the larger man and looked up at him. “What is this about really?” He asked as he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, Adam had to admit it, he missed the other. 

“Don’t leave me behind when you leave for Meridian to fight the Archon.” Came the request, which was shocking all in itself. “Don’t leave me behind again.” Eiji whispered as he reached out and placed a hand on Adam’s waist. 

“Why? You would be safer on the Nexus. Hell, Kadara even.” Adam was confused but at the same time he could feel how Eiji was far from okay. He looked, defeated almost. There was a commlink from Keith that popped up but Adam didn’t pay any attention to it as Eiji placed his forehead against Adam’s. 

“I- Adam. I won’t be returning to them.” Came the soft reply, “Kadara is safe with Kolivan and I found Takashi, I’m not going to spend my last few months just sitting around. I want to be by your side when we leave.” Eiji admitted as he let both his hands hold Adam’s face. Grey colored eyes were closed as he took in the minor warmth of the other. “Let me be by your side please.” He whispered softly. 

“I-Alright… Eiji; what do you mean last few months? I remember you telling me that it was four at least. Eiji.” Adam asked before tilting his head up and capturing the other man's lips in a soft kiss. Adam’s arms moved from Eiji’s shoulders to wrap around his neck, Being Five foot Seven inches; he was tiny compared to the man who was nearly a foot taller. 

“In time I’ll tell you. I promise.” Eiji replied with a hushed tone, He wasn’t ready to admit that he was weaker from the last time that they met. Not like this. Picking up the Pathfinder, Eiji pressed him against the wall. His lips moving against Adam’s in an all too familiar way. Eiji’s Omni-tool went off and he didn’t pay it any mind as Adam wrapped his legs around Eiji’s waist. 

“I hope you do.” the other man whispered, clinging to the other; He pulled his lips away and felt Eiji kiss down his jaw and throat. Placing hickies on the tender skin. “Careful.” Adam murmured as he ran a hand through Eiji’s hair. “Not above the neckline of my shirt.” The pathfinder gave a mewl as Eiji started to gently rock against him. Just when things were starting to get good a voice cut through the room. “ _ Pathfinder, Commander Shirogane is requesting to board, along with the rest of the crew _ .” There was SAM. Adam laid his head back against the wall and sighed. “Seriously SAM?” 

“ _ Unfortunately, I am only relaying a message, apparently Keith is also insisting to be let back on board. _ ” Eiji glared up at the ceiling before carefully putting down the pathfinder. “It looks like our time was cut short Adam. I’ll gather my brother and i’ll get my things from the Hyperion. Message me when you are ready to leave.” Eiji murmured before kissing Adam again and smiling against their lips. 

“Alright. Keith was never one to stray far from the ship.” Adam chuckled and returned the kiss. Parting their lips, the Pathfinder and the Smuggler stepped out of the room and towards the docking bay. “Just be safe, I can’t risk losing you.” Adam admitted as he walked down the ramp to see Takashi Shirogane looking far from amused. The grey colored hair was a stark contrast to the scar across the bridge of his nose and the Asari made arm. “I take it, that’s your brother.” Adam questioned, seeing Keith next to Shiro with a similar expression. 

“Yep.” Well then, that wasn’t a good thing. The duo descended the ramp and stopped once they were a few feet in front of the glowering pair. “I’ll see you around Pathfinder.” Eiji rumbled softly before kissing the unsuspecting man. He needed to go before any more thoughts got the better of him. 

All Adam could do, was nod and blink as the Shirogane twins walked away again. Oh so slowly, Adam looked at Keith still shocked and dumbfounded.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK ADAM** !?” Screeched the Pathfinder’s second in command.


	10. Give me One night, where I don't pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close to the smutt! At least everything is coming to a head now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as of 02/14

Eiji was enjoying himself, Knowing that this was the last time that he would be able to spend time with his brother and the Nexus; not that the latter seemed to care. Humming to himself, Eiji took a long swig of his drink; Takashi was in front of him and smiled warmly. "What?" came the faintly slurred reply from Eiji; Gray eyes not at all amused that his brother was looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Oh nothing; It's just I've never seen someone affect you so much like the Pathfinder has. It's quite amusing really." Takashi leaned forward and took a sip of his beer, eyes alight with mischief. The older Shirogane leaned against his arm; His black and white forelock was pushed back against his undercut. The man had recently shaved while Eiji on the other hand was letting his stubble grow out into a beard.

"The pathfinder doesn't have an affect on me." Eiji pouted as he looked towards the dance floor. "I know Adam. For a time I was his commanding officer Shiro. He- He has more potential than anyone I've met; which is saying something." He admitted as he gave a shrug of his shoulder. His whole body ached; the muscles in his back were protesting, His arms felt heavy. Storm colored eyes observed his brother, How the other was still so full of life and here Eiji was; working to make sure that he could survive another day.

"Oh nothing; It's just I've never seen someone effect you so much like the Pathfinder has. It's quite amusing really." Takashi leaned forward and took a sip of his beer, eyes alight with mischief. The older Shepard leaned against his arm; His black and white forelock was pushed back against his undercut. The man had recently shaved while Eiji on the other hand was letting his stubble grow out into a beard.

"The pathfinder doesn't have an Effect on me." Eiji pouted as he looked towards the dance floor. "I know Adam. For a time I was his commanding officer Shiro. He- He has more potential than anyone I've met; which is saying something." He admitted as he gave a shrug of his shoulder. His whole body ached; the muscles in his back were protesting, His arms felt heavy. Storm colored eyes observed his brother, How the other was still so full of life and here Eiji was; working to make sure that he could survive another day.

"Oh he does Eiji; He has you wrapped around his finger and you don't even realize it. It's obvious that he feels something for you; He wouldn't have kept you in Voltron if he didn't think you weren't important." Takashi pointed out as he raised a black brow. "Convince me otherwise." Well Fuck, Eiji couldn't argue with that. The Other Shirogane ran his fingers through onyx colored hair.

"I- Okay he does." He blushed as he looked away before his com flickered to life. Huh.... Odd. Realizing it was the Pathfinder he smiled brightly and excused himself. "Adam." He greeted softly as he looked at the video that hovered just above his arm.

"Eiji." Came the warm yet tired tone from the Pathfinder. "We are almost to the Nexus; We're making our final push." He started with a quiet sigh. "I want you there you know. With us. After all; you made a promise." He chuckled lowly and gave a slow blink, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be there; Takashi will be there too. Adam... Are you alright?" He asked softly as he looked at the other with a rather concerned expression. He wasn't liking how the other was just; out of it. This wasn't the prideful man that he knew. The man on the video was worn down and defeated in a way.

"I will be. I just... Eiji; it's a fuckin mess." Adam admitted as he rolled his lips and laid down on his bed; feeling the plush fabric curl around his body. "I'll explain more in person; Just be in the docking area in an hour alright? It's more of a flyby pick up and I’m not lying about that."

Eiji gave a warm chuckle and shook his head. "Alright, Addy. I'll let 'Kashi know." He rumbled lowly and rolled his lips. "I'll see you soon." Reaching out, Eiji ended the call before walking back to his brother and resting an arm on his shoulder. His mind was a mess as he tried to think of something that would be a ... proper goodbye once this mission was over with.

"It's time?" Came the quiet question from the older Shirogane; standing up Takashi wrapped his arm around Eiji's waist, absently supporting the other. Takashi could see how the other was tense underneath his hand. He could see how the call with the Pathfinder caused the other to get tense and anxious.

"Yeah. Gotta be in the docking bay in an hour. Good thing my stuff is packed; It- has been for a while." The other admitted with a sheepish tone; leading his older twin out of Vortex for the last time. "He seemed... worried. Like something bad happened and I don't know what." Eiji rumbled lowly and reached up. Scratching at his beard.

"Well, We have an Hour. Thankfully it won't take that long to gather everything at least." Takashi shrugged as the two of them made their way to the apartments; quietly observing how Angara were mingling with the Milky Way colonists. It was only a matter of time before the Nexus got its act together and finally started to make reliable allies with a few of the other factions in the cluster.

A soft laugh was pulled from Eiji as he entered their shared apartment; pulling away from his older brother and looking around the area. "It's really going to be the last time that we will be here." He mused softly as he rubbed at his neck. He reached out and ran his fingers over the bookcase, watching as Takashi branched off to his own room. A lingering feeling had buried itself in his chest that this… He wouldn't be returning.

Eiji gave a soft sigh as he went to his own bedroom, grabbing the two duffle bags that were hidden under his bed. Opening the lighter bag, Eiji took inventory on his weapons. His assault rifle was thankfully in good condition, his pistol was in the same state. Zipping up the duffle, he moved onto the bag that held his armor. Looking over the pieces, Eiji noticed that some looked reinforced… did someone modify his armor to help him. Shaking his head, Eiji grabbed the two bags and made his way out. Placing the two on the couch. Takashi's door opened and his brother had-nothing. Giving a worried look, Eiji observed Shiro.

“I'm not going. The hyperion doctor… Curtis. He wants me to stay on the Hyperion to make sure I'm fully healed and ready for combat.” Takashi closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss to Eiji’s forehead. “You are going to be okay.” He whispers, letting his eyes close. “Just come back to me… Mom and Dad would have been proud of you, Eiji.” Takashi wraps the other in a hug, burrowing his face into his siblings shoulder and just holding him.

Eiji blinked before wrapping his own arms around the other. Bending down just a little and closing his eyes. “I'll try ‘Kashi. But you need to promise me that you'll move on if I don't. Carry our name with pride, while we learn in Andromeda.” Eiji pleaded as he bit his lip.

“I promise.” Takashi whispers as he gently extracts himself from Eiji's hold, a loving look was on his face as he gently threaded his fingers through the others hair, messing it up with a low chuckle. Eiji gave a growl and pulled away, glaring at the other before smiling as well. “Come on. Let's get to the docking bay. It's better to be early than late.” The elder insisted, picking up one of the duffle bags and throwing it over his shoulder.

Eiji nodded and grabbed the remaining bag, strapping it to his back and strode out of their apartment. A kind smile was on his lips as the duo made their way to the docking bay. Takashi had a wicked smile on his lips before taking off, calling after Eiji to hurry up. Eiji had a breathless laugh as he picked up his pace, trying to catch up to his twin. His breathing was ragged but he managed to catch up but not beat Takashi. “Alright.” Eiji started with a breathless laugh. “You win.” Adjusting the bag, he raised his gaze to the sky spotting a familiar ship coming towards them. “Well, looks like my ride's here. “

Takashi gave a hum and handed the bag off to Eiji. “Keep in contact. I can't have you dying on me now.” The man gave Eiji's arm a squeeze and stepped back, he observed how the ramp dropped for Eiji. The ship was hovering, clearly not here for an extended stay.

Taking quick and decisive steps, Eiji stepped onto the ramp. Giving one last look to his twin before continuing up and into the ship. Gone was the bright lights of the Nexus, they were replaced by the dim glow of the engineering and cargo bay.

“Welcome, Mr. Shirogane.” Greeted a disembodied voice, it's tone clearly pegged it as the Pathfinder’s AI SAM. “The Pathfinder will like you to put your bags in his room and meet him in the conference area.” Eiji gave a nod and followed the instructions, noting how a Turian poked its head out of the Showers. His mandibles clicking in curiosity as Eiji punched in the Pathfinder’s code. Storm colored eyes met Amber before the door closed behind him.

Gently, Eiji placed his armor and weapons near the couch in the room. He didn't have time to poke around the room this time, taking the quickest route; Eiji made his way to the Conference area. His steps echoed as he walked up the ramp, he ignored the strange looks from the Human doctor or the Krogan. The Angaran was more curious but they seemed to stay out of his way. The Nexus was all but a dot in the background as Gray eyes landed on Adam. Hunched over the video console and looking at nothing. The black and red hoodie hid some of the man's bulk, the black jeans? Well, they didn't hide much. “Long day?” Eiji inquired.

Adam sighed heavily and lifted his gaze to see Eiji at his side. Shoving his hands in the hoodie’s main pocket, the man looked at Eiji closely. He noticed the bags under his eyes, how the other was holding himself and the exhaustion lines. “A little. We know that the Meridian that we had…Wasn't it per se.” He murmured as he reached up and placed a hand on the others shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Eiji gave a low rumble and looked at Adam. “No. But I will be. So, Where is our first stop?” The man managed a warm look to Adam, noting how he had matured and well, hell. The sparse stubble that he was sporting seemed to fit his auburn skin tone.

“We have the research done and the crew is filled in. We know where Meridian Is, We'll be heading back to the city… Eiji?” The Pathfinder heard the hum of YES from the other, walking over to the wide window; Adam looked out into the darkness of space. “This is really it, Isn't it?” He questioned.

Eiji followed the other and placed a hand on the others arm. “Not quite. The Archon still has to be destroyed. But if you mean the final push to end his reign here? Yes. It is. But you're not doing this alone, Adam.” He replied. “You have your crew, you have the Nexus behind you, you have the Angara… You have me. We are all behind you.” He replied with a low rumble.

“I hope it's enough.” Adam murmured as he grabbed Eiji's hand, threading their fingers together. “Come on. We'll be there in a few hours. We should rest.” Giving a warm look, the Pathfinder led the Charlatan to his room. With the door locked behind them, Adam pushed Eiji against the closest wall. Standing on his toes, the man pressed a needy kiss against Eiji's lips. “Eiji.” He breathed out, nipping the others lips.

To say he was stunned was an understatement. Eiji loved this side of Adam, how he took control and took what he wanted. Eiji let out a soft gasp and placed his hands against the others waist. His fingers wriggling their way underneath the fabric. “Adam.” He whispers back, parting his lips for the other. He could feel a slide of a tongue against his, deepening the kiss. Storm colored eyes closed as Eiji's hands wandered towards Adam's ass. Squeezing the muscle underneath the denim. He should stop this… It wasn't the right time. As much as he wanted to fuck Adam, now wasn't the time. “Adam…” a moan was pulled from Eiji as the man in question kissed his way down Eiji's neck. “Adam. Wait.”His voice was firmer, hands moved from the ass and to the other's chest, gently pushing him back.

Adam's lust filled gaze was causing an inferno in the other but he had to stick to his guns. “Eiji?” there was Adam's worried tone, shit. He didn't mean to cause that. “Don't you want me?”he asked with a quiet pout. He heard a heavy sigh from the other and felt his frown deepen.

“I do, Adam. Fuck, but right now. The mission is first. Once we are done in the city I'll gladly take you. But now? Let's just focus on this.” Eiji reach out and ran his thumb over the others cheek. Leaning forward he pressed one last kiss before pulling away and headed towards the couch only to be stopped by a hand at his wrist. Eiji raised a brow at the Pathfinder.

“Sleep with me. My bed is big enough.” He offered a bit impishly before tugging a confused yet willing Eiji towards the pure white bed. “you're right though. The mission comes first.” Taking off his Hoodie, Adam tugged off his jeans. Keeping his white shirt and boxers on, he claimed into the bed. He watched as Eiji stripped down in a similar fashion.

Adam curled himself against Eiji's side, letting his eyes close. He felt a faint pressure on the crown of his head but didn't have the energy to make sense of it. The events of the previous days were catching up to him, a firm arm wrapped around his waist and soft words were spoken but not acknowledged as he slipped into a calming sleep. Eiji wasn't far behind him. With one last parting kiss, Eiji fell into the siren song of sleep as well. Listening to the ships engines to lull him deeper. 


	11. Let our hearts decide what we want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot, plot and more plot. I swear there is smut in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot! :3   
> Unbetaed as of 02/14

The hours passed in a haze, when they awoke in the same bed with arms and limbs tangled. Eiji didn't want to face the inevitable fight in the city but then again, he knew that the Archon had to be stopped. Currently? They were landing on the city, the Kett had left. Odd. That was strange even Eiji had to admit that. 

Currently: Eiji, Matt, and Adam were heading towards the control center. Eiji was in his full armor, the red glimmer from the LED’s on it was casting an eerie glow. His assault rifle was poised and pointed down. He took the upper ramp, still cautious. Remnant could still be active. 

Matt was talking the right side of the ramp, the Turian was an odd one. His sister was the Engineer on Voltron and yet he was a smuggler or provisioner. Eiji didn't care, he was too focused on the man taking point, straight down the center and at the bottom. The young Shirogane would admit that the other filled out the Pathfinder armor nicely. 

Eiji's gaze was torn from Adam as he heard movement ahead and the rifle fire from Adam going off. Smirking to himself, Eiji raised his assault rifle and pulled the trigger, irritating an assembler to come after him. He powered up his biotics and used Charge. The ground shifted rapidly as he was pulled towards the machine. His hand pushed right through the plating, effectively downing it. Rolling on his shoulder, the man pressed himself against cover as the two nullifiers trained their sights on him. “Son of A-!” he screeched as he rushed from cover, his shields sizzling from the blast that nearly caught him. 

“Eiji!?” came Adam's yell, Eiji raised a thumbs up before raising his gun again and firing off more shots to the Remnant. “I'm fine, Adam!” Eiji finally replied as he took down an observer. Freaky floaty mechanical eyeballs. The fight after the Nullifiers were down was quick. The smell of burnt circuitry and ozone was prominent when Eiji took off his remnant helmet and took the left beside Adam, keeping one step behind. Anxiety seemed to settle in Eiji's stomach as the Pathfinder interacted with the Remnant tech with far too much ease. 

The door opened, revealing some form of port. Multiple ships were there and dormant, that was until Adam approached the console. “Adam…” Eiji started with a warning rumble. “Don't worry Eiji. It'll be fine.” The Pathfinder started with an easy shrug of his shoulders. 

“Yeah because that is great reassurance.” Commented Matt, his look was absolutely unamused at the other. The Turian walked past the Pathfinder, a hand on his Carfinex. His mandibles clicked together as Eiji followed quickly who was followed by the Pathfinder. Adam quickly brushed past the pair.

" ** _Controls are Ahead; Pathfinder. Projections suggest multiple launch bays, and possible links to Meridian Deployment_**." Chimed in SAM as the trio stopped in front of the Remnant console. 

"Ready SAM?"

**_"All relevant Data is queued for uplink."_ **Right to the point, Huh AI?

"Right... Let's see if we can find a Path." Adam wasn't too sure on this; a nagging feeling in the back of his mind suggested that this was a very bad idea. Placing his hand over the controls, Adam watched as the console flickered to life in front of him.

_**"Remnant ships have taken off. They are following the Override vector."** _

Giving a low hum, the man watched as the Scourge parted for the ships. "The scourge is moving.-"

"This can't be good." Matt deadpanned as he stepped closer to look at the console to get a good grip on what they were seeing. 

"But they are getting through to...something."  That was a great explanation Adam, Thank you. Eiji rumbled and stepped closer. Seeing a planet of some sort appear on the screen. "Is that a Planet? It looks Constructed." Eiji commented with a low rumble and a frown on his lips. 

"Are you sure? It's reading as hollow." Matt voiced his doubts, reaching up to try and poke the planet with his talon. "Granted I'm all for adventures Adam. But are you sure about this sam?"

_**"It is Meridian, Eiji."**_ SAM sassed as the four of them took in the sight. _**"It is a Self contained Seed world. It is the Heart of the Vault network, and when reactivated, Every connected  planet will be affected. It is a means to make Heleus a home, Pathfinder."**_

Eiji watched as Adam smirked and rolled his lips. "This is the day that everyone in the Initiative was hoping for, ever since we left our own stars-" Adam stopped and looked to the left, hearing a voice within his head; one that he prayed he'd never hear again. 

' _ Congratulations, Pathfinder. _ ' Adam gave a shake of his head; Eiji and Matt looked to one another in worry, noting how the man closed in on himself. Eiji gave the Turian a nod before cautiously approaching Adam. _ 'A great day for us all. _ ' Pain rushed through Adam, His hand reaching up towards his head. "SAM? Voltron? What's going on?" Adam demanded as he started to struggle with walking and oh god the headache was intense. He gave a pained groan as he shut his eyes, falling to his knees with a clatter. 

Eiji was worried, He'd never seen this type of malfunction let alone seem Adam so out of it. "Addy." Eiji started as he noticed the Pathfinder getting to his feet upon trembling legs and a slumped posture. The Voice in Adam's head continued on:  _ 'I believed you a fitting rival, but you are a false thing. A lie.'  _

"Get back to Voltron!" Adam yelled, his own voice seemed distant as his ears rang, stumbling forward a few steps and veering off to the left.   _ 'Once I saw what made you special-your connection-I knew how and when to take it from you.'  _ There was a flash of bright light in front of Adam's gaze, he whimpered as he kept reaching for his head, trying to reach for his implant on the back of his neck. _ 'I let you find Meridian. And now I'll use your SAM to weaponize it. All of Heleus will be Exalted or, one by one, your worlds will die-starting with Eos.'  _ He had to keep moving. 

Adam willed his legs to move as he staggered towards the door in front of him; he could see the entrance but the massive amount of pain he was in. His nerves were alight with a hidden fire; his ears kept ringing; He gave an anguished cry as another bright flash blinded him momentarily.  _ 'All I needed was an Implant like yours. And thanks to your Memories, I know who has one.' _ Takashi... no. His father couldn't have possibly put a SAM implant on the older Shirogane... It couldn't be Eiji... could it?  _ 'Another reason to take the Hyperion.'  _

The door... no. NO! Adam tried screaming out but he couldn't his fingers scrabbled against the metal. His fingers slipping and not hindering the door as it closed in front of them, sealing them inside of the very room.  _ 'Fall to Darkness, Pathfinder. You were almost worthy.' _ With that; the world faded to black, the distant sound of his name being yelled out was the last thing Adam heard.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


"Keep going, The medbay is still secure!" Takashi ordered as he guided as few of the people to them, the medic Curtis rushed up to him. Takashi stuck out like a sore thumb. He wasn't wearing Initiative armor, no. He was wearing his N7. The black armor reflected the red lights of the alarms, a frown was pulling at his lips. 

"What the hell is happening?"  Curtis demanded with a worried look. The older medic did a once over of Takashi, having cleared the man not an hour earlier for duty. 

Takashi shook his head and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I wish I knew." 

_**"Hello, Takashi."** _Came a robotic sounding voice from within his head. What the fuck was that?  There was an AI in his head, giving a strangled noise he looked around. 

"Who is that?" He asked aloud. 

**_"Do not fear me. I am SAM, I am an AI that helps the Pathfinder."_ **Okay so it was a friend of Adam's great. 

"Okay, what's going on? I heard gunfire." His nerves clawed at his throat as he took a deep breath. 

_**"Kett forces are sweeping the ship. They are looking for you."**_ Shaking his head, Takashi picked up the pace and started a slow jog as the AI continued on. **_"Takashi, the Pathfinder needs your help."_**

"This is crazy, The Pathfinder is closing in on Meridian-" He felt the AI's Irritation and that was odd... He'd never figured that he would feel some form of emotion from it.

" _ **The Archon has severed my link to Adam's Implant. If the basic function isn't restored; He will Die.**_ " 

"You've got to be shitting me." Takashi deadpanned as he looked for some form of gun.

" _ **Report to Depot K-4 to secure a weapon**_ "

"Fucking hell." Picking up a sprint, Takashi looked around for the aforementioned weapons locker. "Context SAM!" 

" _ **The Archon isn't stealing the Hyperion; He wants you and me. Your implant is the same as the Pathfinders. He'll use us to control Meridian, and Adam will Die.**_ "

"The Archon is going to kill him?" You have got to- Okay Takashi. Stop that train of thought and move on. Finding the locker, Takashi watched as it opened. Great, no assault rifles there was a pistol though. Pocketing the weapon he looked around. "No. Losing me will." That's great. So it's a race against the clock. "Hostiles are ahead Takashi, Proceed with Caution."

Shaking his head the man ran through the nearly deserted hall, his pistol at the ready. This was not the way he wanted to announce that he was here. _**"I am sorry that I can't help you fight. I took over too much of Adam's implant and Losing me will kill him."** _SAM Continued on as the hallway was bathed in red light. Takashi shook his head

"So when the Communication's went down, He did too?"  

_**"Hurry, Shiro."**_ Giving quite the growl, The older Shirogane made rather quick work of the two kett that were firing at a guard on the other side of the door, a brief flare did one in and shook the area. The man nodded to the the others before moving up the stairs and through a hall, grabbing spare ammo along the way. 

He heard voices on the other side and well, there was an older man firing at more kett. How many of those things were there? "Takashi! Shoot them!" Came the man's voice as he fired off his pistol, following the order. He landed a few good shots and the creatures went down without much of a fight. "Shiro, SAM is saying that you are fighting to the Com overrride? That's insane!" 

"SAM isn't making much sense-"

"No. If the Pathfinder is in trouble that is all we need to hear. Take the Access route. Keep on pushing forward, we'll barricade at the Main Access." The Captain urged with a nod, Takashi returned the motion before heading forward, bounding down the set of stairs and towards the door straight across. His body burned with exertion but he had to keep on moving. Adam depended on him. "Hold the kett!" The Captain yelled over the comm line, "Shiro needs to get to the Maintenance access." 

"Captain Holt, you can't keep this up!" Urged the older Shirogane, taking cover behind a crate, trying his best to fire off decent shots but missing a good chunk of the Kett. 

"Then make it quick. Get to the QEC!" Nodding to the disembodied voice, Shiro dove out from cover and rushed to the door. A few bullets hit his armor and bounced off his shields in the process. The door's behind him closed with a hush, "SAM, Holt won't last long. What's the plan here?"

" _ **Manually send a Reboot signal, It will reset Adam's implant."**_

"Like a Factory reset?" Shiro questioned as he ran across the hall and into the room with the QEC. 

" _ **To restore the functions I shouldn't have taken. With luck, his heart will not have stopped.**_ " Oh that's great. A dead pathfinder is quite useless when the Kett are involved. Especially the human one. 

"Alright... we are here..." looking over the console, Takashi looked it over carefully. His nerves were alight with anxiety and overall pain. 

_**"One Pulse, Shiro. That is all that the Pathfinder needs."** _

"And It'll alert the Archon, He'll know where I am." He pressed on, He had to seem insane to the outside world. Talking to himself as he readied the signal. _**"I am sorry."**_ The AI replied in a less than enthusiastic tone. "Me too SAM."  Sending out the signal, he heard footsteps come closer. Raising his pistol, the man watched as two Ascendant's rushed into the room with their weapons drawn. He gave one last look to the console before dropping his weapon and raising his hands. The signal was pulsing now. The pathfinder will be alright.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"It won't open! God damnit!" Eiji bellowed as he hit the door with his rifle, Black hair was a mess and wild. Adam was down; and oh god did it scare him. Seeing his chest not rising and falling... Eiji never wanted to see it happen again. 

"Voltron! The Pathfinder is down, do you copy." Matt yelled into his com line as he started to pace back and forth, his mandibles clattering loudly. There was a sudden intake of breath behind the duo, Causing not only Matt to stop but so did Eiji. Eiji watched as Adam slowly got to his feet and limped towards the Remnant console. 

"Adam, We thought we lost you." Eiji started as he made his way to the Pathfinder, He watched as the man clung to the console like it was his lifeline. 

"The Hyperion is Dark, SAM with it. We need to get it back." Adam explained breathlessly, Matt was the first to speak up, putting the pieces together rather quickly. 

"You can't- That door is Remnant, You need SAM for it." The Turian watched the Pathfinder's face become determined with each passing second. 

"We NEED to get back." He stated stubbornly, placing his hand over the console for the first time hurt, a groan of pain left Adam's lips in the process as the console rejected his first try. Eiji watched and frowned, "Adam." He started with a warning tone. "We need to get back." Stealing his resolve, Adam tried a second time; activating the console. the door opened further than before but not enough before he was forced to stop. 

"Adam! Enough!" Eiji insisted as he stepped closer, a growl slipping through his lips. "I Can do this Eiji!" Adam snapped back, standing straighter and squaring his shoulders. he shoved his hand over the console for a third time and forced it to open, the drive to  push it open was painful but... nothing beats dying a third time right? He placed his hands on his knees and hunched over as Eiji placed a hand on his shoulders. "You're hurt. Can you go on?" Came his quiet question. 

"We have to get back to Voltron. Come on!" Shaking off Eiji's hand, Adam straightened up and forced his legs into a Jog. He needed to tell the crew and hell; get back the Hyperion. Running out of the room, Adam heard his comms flare to life. "Try it now?" Came Kallos' voice. Ah yes, something familiar. 

"Pathfinder, The Hyperion went dark." Pidge commented over the line, she sounded worried. hell, how long had he been out? 

"I know. The Archon has been planning since his flagship. He used me." 

"Get the Doc on standby. Adam needs it." Eiji came over the comm, the swearing that came over; was colorful at best.

"We are getting some strange readings; All of the Kett are moving-"

"It's the Archon. If he gets his hands on Meridian, He'll destroy worlds, starting with Eos. He thinks he's won."

"Adam, It feels like he has already." Pidge commented, her tone was melancholy and reserved. Adam shook his head and activated the last door that kept them from the outside. 

"Adam, there you are." Nyma started as she rushed towards the trio, The Asari quickly started to do scans on the man. "You need to stop doing this." 

He let a breathless chuckle leave his lips and felt his smile widen. "It's nice to see you too, Doc." 

"We're not letting that stand, the Archon has the Ark." Lance started as he threw his hands up in the air and started towards Voltron. 

"With what?! We don't have anything!" Keith exclaimed as he growled and glared at the other human with slight disdain. 

"Enough!" Adam snapped as he squared his shoulders. "There is a way, We have the remnant." He started with a small frown before noticing a Remnant console. Starting towards it he ignored the others.

"He has the Hyperion, That's what? 15 Thousand Hostages? At best?" The Turian started before watching the Pathfinder with a worried frown. "What are you doing?" The ground shook under them as Adam started to raise something from within the city. 

"Adam." Started the Angara, Hunk. His protests were cut off when a warship started to appear before them; Eiji made his way to Adam's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can you keep that up? Make them fight for us?" He questioned before noticing the other's bleeding nose, Adam quickly wiped up the blood and stepped away, walking back to the others. 

"Remnant Hit hard... We may have a shot at this." Lance started with a cocky smile, noting how Adam raised a brow but didn't tell him to stop outright.

"We aren't throwing lives away but we can and will hit hard. Everyone of you has people in Heleus you care about. We need them with us. Not to throw at the Archon, I'll make the Remnant do that. We're fighting for the lives we built. That only matters if there's someone left to live them." Adam reasoned before making his way back to the ship.

Well, this was going to be one hell of a fight. Eiji thought bitterly and well; a bit reserved. He followed after the Pathfinder and his crew; a little voice in his head noted how he possibly would never return to Adam. He wanted to ignore that for now. 


	12. Let me hold you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are :3 Smut time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as of 02/14

The ship was quiet, everyone seemed to resting up for the fight ahead. Striding through the bridge, Eiji noticed how the lights were dimmed; casting an eerie look. The door to the helm opened, Adam was standing in front of the Galaxy Map, his hands on the railing and barely out of his armor. Eiji was dressed in sweatpants and a loose T Shirt... That was possibly stolen from the Pathfinder.

"Hey." Eiji started with a soft voice, reaching out and placing a hand on the Pathfinders shoulder. "I saw what you did you know, back at the city." He started with a slightly playful look.

"It would be a waste of a good speech if you didn't." Adam felt his tone fall flat as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Eiji gave a low rumble. "Losing SAM hurts you. Hell, conjuring the Remnant was proof of that." The man shook his head and stepped closer, watching as Adam turned around to face him.

"Believe me, I know. But, it's inspired the others. We have a shot now." Adam reached up, gently removing Eiji's hand and just... Held it. His thumb moving over the back. "We keep making this deal of Everything or nothing huh?" The Pathfinder added, frowning as hissed emotions crossed Eiji's face.

"That's true, but the other's Adam. They can't bury another Pathfinder. They've lost your father and now it's you." Eiji looked down at their joined hands and gave Adam's hand a squeeze.

"Hopefully, they won't have to. It's not like I've died already." he gave a small chuckle before noticing how Eiji seemed more reserved. "Hey... Are you alright?" reaching out he cupped the others jaw. He saw Eiji refocus onto him, how the gray eyes were distant and yet taking in the sights.

“I will be.” Eiji rumbled and leaned into the man's hand. “Come on. Let's get some form of rest.” The young Shirogane turned his head and kissed Adam's wrist. Storm colored eyes were filled with emotions that Adam didn't want to name just yet.

“I- Eiji.” He started with a soft sigh. “I can-” He was stopped when the other got into his space and gave a low growl. Oh fuck him. Yep. He was still affected after all these years. Eiji leaned down and pressed a kiss to slack lips. It took a little bit for Adam to catch up, but once he did; The Pathfinder kissed back. Wrapping his arms around the others neck. “Alright.” He whispers against the man's lips. “Alright. Room now.”

“Good boy.” Eiji rumbled before pressing one last kiss to Adam's lips. Grabbing the Pathfinders hand, Eiji led the man to the ladder just above Adam's quarters. He slid down the metal with ease, a playful smile was on his lips as Adam followed on the adjacent side. Staggering back, Adam caught himself before closing the distance again. The younger man wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck, The taller man ran his hands down his backside and lifted Adam.

Adam wrapped his legs around Eiji's waist, he could see the desire now. How the other man looked at him like he was something special. Their lips found each other, Adam's hands ran up and threaded through Eiji’s hair. Gently tugging the short black strands. The flash of Desire pulsed through Adam, Eiji’s name was spoken with a prayer in the dark and quiet hall. Everyone was resting up but them. It was perfect.

“E….” Adam whispered as Eiji moved his lips from Adam's. Noting how bitten they looked or how they were a rosy red color. Amber eyes met Storm, they weren't the Lieutenant and his Corporal. No. This was two men finally giving into unspoken feelings, the unspoken desire that they shared. “Hush, Addy.” Eiji whispers as he trailed kisses down the man's jaw, the man in his arms mewled.

Pressing the Pathfinder against the wall, Eiji sneaked a hand up Adam's front. Toying with the black and red skin tight bodysuit buckles. “Need your code to get into the room.” Eiji whispered against Adam's jaw. Trailing kisses back up, Eiji gently bit the outer shell of Adam's ear. Oh the moan he got. He wanted to hear more.

“Son of A-” The bite to his ear cause Adam to moan a bit too loudly and filthy. “Eiji. Fuck.” A breathless laugh left his lips, he turned his head towards the door and realized that it was locked. “SAM?” He started as Eiji moved to trail kisses down his neck. ‘Yes, Pathfinder?’ Came the all too familiar voice in his head. “Open the damn door. Also, you are- AH! EIJI!” Adam hissed as the other gently bit his neck. One of his hands reached back and gently smacked the back of the man's skull. “Stop it you heathen. We need to get-” The doors unlocked and Adam tugged at Eiji's hair, pulling him away from his neck. “Room.” He ordered, Eiji carefully put him down. Adam's legs trembled before they steadied themselves.

Eiji looked triumphant, the man's honey skin was alight with a dark blush across his cheeks. His hair was a mess a top his head, obviously hands had been ran through it. There were slowly blooming dark circles where Eiji had bitten a bit too hard on his neck. He let Adam drag him into the massive room that was the Pathfinder quarters. The vastness of the Heleus cluster was glowing in the back, the lights were dimmed and casts a rather sensual glow in the room. He let his gaze roam over Adam, he couldn't get enough it seems. Not when the very man that he desired was in front of him. “Addy.” Eiji continued as he walked up behind the Pathfinder, lips finding the man's neck once again.

“Eiji…” Adam whispers as he tilted his head to the left, basking in the kisses that he was given. Hands reached up to cling to the smuggler. None of that mattered now. Eiji was here. He was safe. And by God's did Adam want to bend over and present himself. Eiji's right hand moved to the buckle that his the zipper to the bodysuit. Deft fingers seemed to unclasp it with far too much ease. A left hand snaked up to thread itself in Adam's hair, giving it a firm tug. The zipper was finally pulled down, the bodysuit falling to his feet without hindrance. He knew he went commando under the suit but the sharp intake of breath that Eiji gave was worth it. “Wh-” The question he had died on his lips as he was turned around.

Eiji's gaze was a blazing fire, storm gray eyes raked over Adam's lithe body. He had definitely filled out after all these years. “What do you want me to do?” Came the husky tone from Eiji. “What I want to do is to make you scream my name by the end of the night.” He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, a coy hand wrapped around Adam's hardening length. The movement was slow and teasing over the flesh. “Do you want to play a game?” He inquired.

OH God. Yes. Yes he did. Adam nodded but the hand on his cock stopped. Motherfucker. “You need to tell me verbally, Adam.” Eiji purred, keeping his hand still and waiting for the others response. A high pitched whine was pulled from Adam's throat, he swallowed thickly in the process. He had to respond verbally… Fuck-uh- words. What are words?

“Y-yes. I Do. Eiji.” He whispers out, he heard the soft coo that the Smuggler gave.

“Do you remember our safewords?” Eiji pressed, not wanting to do this half assed.

“Yes… Red to stop completely, Yellow to slow down and wait, Green for go.” His voice was stronger now, this was something that he remembered. Even after all of these years.

“Good boy. So I ask you again. Do you want to play a game with me?” Eiji reiterated, watching Adam like a hawk. He saw the gears clicking in his head, how Adam was considering his words like they were the next best thing. The young man shifted and rolled his lips before meeting Eiji's gaze.

“Yes, Sir.” Came the words that Eiji was hoping that fell from Adam's lips. He could feel the other submitting to his mind, how the inner workings of his mind were shutting down. The word Sir had always caused a warm feeling of desire in Eiji. Even when Adam said it the first time, it has always had an affect on him. Eiji gave a low rumble as he pulled away from the other.

“Alright baby boy. We'll play.” Eiji reassured as he gave a gentle tug on the hair still in his hand, releasing it quickly. “First, help me out of my clothing alright? It's not -” He stopped when Adam practically lunged at him, reaching for his shirt in a haste. Eiji frowned and reached out, stopping the frantic hands. “Settle down Baby boy.” Came the sharp order. He was not going to let Adam get ahead of himself.

Adam looked up at Eiji, hearing the sharp tone, the man nodded and took a calming breath. Opening his eyes back up, Adam gave another nod; Ready to continue on with this. He'd be a good boy. He felt Eiji release his wrists and gave a small mewl before reaching for his shirt again. Carefully lifting the dark fabric from the others body. Leaning forward, Adam pressed kisses to Eijis neck. His lips trailing a burning line down to his collarbone. Fingers returned to thread through his hair, his auburn gaze was pulled upwards a curious frown was forming on his lips. “Sir?” Adam questioned.

“Let's go to the couch baby. That way you can undress me comfortably.” Eiji reasoned, stepping away from Adam. He made his way to the pale colored couch, his baby boy was comfortably following behind him. Sitting down on the upholstery, Eiji spread his legs so Adam could fit in between them. The Pathfinder moved and knelt before Eiji, his hands reaching up to unbutton the man's pants. The bulge in the denim did little to nothing to hide what was underneath. Adam grabbed the zipper and pulled it down towards him, a cocky smirk was on Eiji's lips. An arm was thrown against the back of the couch, a hand was resting against the crown of Adam's head. Encouraging him just the slightest.

Adam smiled as he worked Eiji's pants and underwear down and off of his body. The man's cock was resting proudly on his bare abdomen. Eiji's cock was uncut, standing at ten inches and was girthy; it had a slight curve upwards. Reaching up, Adam wrapped one of his hands around the length; pulling back the foreskin to reveal a rosy tip. He briefly looked up, seeing Eiji give a lecherous smirk at him. The hand on the crown of his head gave a gentle nudge forward. “Come now baby boy. You've sucked this before.” Came the needy tone above Adam.

“Yes, Sir.” Adam whispers before picking a stripe up the underside of Eiji's cock. Amber eyes were hooded as he wrapped his lips around the man's tip, Adam gave a few experimental bobs of his head. The shuddering breath was more than enough encouragement for him to continue on. Adam wrapped his hand around what he couldn't reach with his mouth. Taking a deep breath Adam carefully took more of Eiji into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking. The hand on his hand tightened, a low moan was finally pulled from Eiji.

The young man pulled up and went back down, listening to the moans that were pulled. Deep down, Adam missed the weight of Eiji on his tongue. How the man carefully urged him to take more. There was no way in hell that he would be able to fit all of him in his mouth but oh God he would try. Adam had to stop just over halfway. Eiji was praising him but his brain wasn't quite registering them at the current moment. Drool was dripping from his mouth as he slowly pulled back, his hand moving up and down.

“Son of A--you're a good cock sucker still, Huh, boy?” Eiji groaned out, a shuddering breath left his lips as he watched Adam continue to work over his cock. Was he close? No. But fuck, was this better than he remembered? He smirked seeing Adam reach down with his free hand to wrap around his own cock. Oh, that won't do now. “Adam.” Eiji started firmly, he watched as the other pulled off of his cock. The man's lips glistened with drool before he licked it away. “Don't touch yourself. You're only allowed to cum when I let you.” He saw the resistance on Adam's lips.

“But,Sir.” Adam whined, batting those pretty amber eyes of his at Eiji. He expected to have a storm talking to apparently Eiji was not in the mood. Adam gave a yelp as he was picked up and put over Eiji's lap, he could feel the man's hardness poking at his hip. Hands ran over his ass before a slap echoed within the room, a sharp gasp was pulled from Adam's lips. “No ‘but,Sir’ Me, Adam.” Eiji growled, “You will wait to cum or you won't at all. Am I understood?” He spoke firmly. Adam gave in and nodded, biting down on his lip.

“Yes Sir, I understand.” Good. The message got through. As much as he wanted to keep Adam sucking his cock, Eiji wanted something more. “Good boy. Now, Get on your bed. I want you on your back with your legs spread.” He ordered, Eiji watched as Adam scrambled to comply. Eiji got to his feet and watched as Adam practically trotted over to the bed. He needed something to wrap Adam's hand up… Ah. He found a belt and smirked to himself.

Eiji turned on his heel and approached Adam with a raised brow. The man's cock was leaking pre at the moment, the tip a nice red color. “Wrists.” Eiji commanded, watching as the Pathfinder gave a curious furrow of his brow before offering them. Eiji carefully wrapped the belt around Adam's wrists, tugging at it for a brief second. “How does it feel?”Eiji's tone softened “Color?”

“Good… Green.” Adam breathed out, he was still in a mindspace but the extra care that Eiji put into that was warming to say the least. “Is it pinching you?”came the second question, Adam blinked before testing the give. It was tight enough that he still had range of motion and it didn't cut into his skin. “No sir.”

Eiji nodded and pushed Adam's arms above his head. “Keep them here.” Came the order as Eiji walked to the bedside table. Moving a few knicknacks and papers, he found what he was looking for. He watched Adam as he shifted his hips, his spread legs were nice and relaxed. Good. The young Shirogane climbed onto the bed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Adam's lips. The kiss started to heat up in intensity but Eiji quickly moved on. Placing his prize on the bed, Eiji kissed over Adam's collarbone again. Sucking hickies into his neck and collar. The armor would be able to hide it for the most part thankfully. Eiji's kisses slowly trailed over Adam's pecs, a sharp gasp was thrown into to room as Eiji lavished each nipple and marked them with his teeth until red and sore.

The kisses moved to Adam's abdomen, feeling how the muscles underneath his lips moved and twitched. Adam had definitely gained muscle mass as Pathfinder. He wasn't lean and hiddle muscle. No. That was replaced with a body that had been shaped by war, muscles were more defined and stronger. Eiji trailed his kisses further south, avoiding the young man's cock and kissing the inside of his thigh. Storm colored eyes were alight with desire as he reached for his prize. There was a loud pop when it was open.

Adam shifted his hips before squeaking as a cold finger pressed at his entrance and didn't breach him. Oh fuck the lube was cold. Then again it reflected his room. Cold as an ice cube, Keith would complain. Once he was able to relax again, the finger pushed through, earning a low moan from his throat. Adam clenched around Eiji's finger and let out a low mewl, oh fuck this was really happening again? Even in the heat of the moment he missed this… The touch of a lover. The finger shifted and moved before stilling for a second one to join it.

Eiji watched as Adam clenched around his forefinger and index, he stopped moving his hand in favor of letting the other adjust. When he saw the faint nod, the man carefully started to scissor open and work Adam. There was no way in hell that he was going to let the young man be in major discomfort now. Making a come hither motion towards the ceiling, Adam's body jumped; a filthy moan escaped his lips. Eiji kept it at two fingers until Adam started to beg for more, he was always so good at that.

Indulging the other, Eiji poured some more lube and worked a third finger into the mewling Pathfinder. “That's it baby. Just two more fingers okay? Two more fingers until you get what you want.” Eiji reassured the begging man. He slowly moved his three fingers in and out, watching as the other had started to pant. A high whine was occasionally coming out of his lips. Eiji made sure that Adam was taking three fingers well before he carefully added a fourth finger.

“Fuck… please. Eiji!” Adam broke out of character and whined, he could feel himself edging closer and closer to climax and fuck. He didn't want that. “Eiji, Yellow!” he squeaked out, he blinked up at the ceiling and lowered his gaze. He didn't care if he had four fingers in him. He saw how Eiji stopped and waited for his comment. “I was close… Give me a few minutes.” Adam explained breathlessly. He wanted to reach down and soothe but saw how the other man understood, giving a knowing smile.

The fingers stilled, with the occasional wiggle. Swallowing thickly, Adam felt himself slowly get far away from the edge. The coil in his gut loosening just a fraction. “A-alright.” He breathed out. “Green.” Eiji replied with a deep chuckle and picked up where he left off, slowly working his pinky finger in. Adding extra lube when it needed it. Oh God… How long had it been for Adam? Six hundred years or so. He was tight. But all of the stretching was helping him relax for what was to come.

Deeming the man stretched enough, Eiji carefully pulled out his fingers. Soothing the other when he whimpered. Grabbing the bottle again, Eiji drizzled some on the winking hole and slicked his own cock up. Hell, even with the stretching it was going to be tight. He adjusted Adam's legs, draping them over his own and spreading them wider. A hand was placed on the bed beside Adam's head, the other was at his cock. Pressing the tip against Adam's hole before pushing in.

A sharp gasp was pulled from the Pathfinder as he was breached. He clenched tightly around Eiji's tip and whimpered, oh fuck that was a burn. “Ahn!!” Came the gasp, amber eyes met gray again as Eiji slowly rocks his hips forward and back. Spreading the man underneath open. “E-Eiji.”Adam moaned loudly, feeling their hips finally connect and still. Oh fuck. Fuck he felt so full. Idly, Adam felt the belt loosen and slip from his wrists. In a flurry of movement, he wrapped his arms around Eiji and moved their position. He was sitting on the other man's lap, he went deeper within him. Oh fuck.

“Fuck… Adam.” Eiji breathed out against the others neck. “You're so tight baby.” Strong arms wrapped around the others waist, holding them. “You're going to ride me? I can feel how close you are already. I'm not going to last long either.” Eiji whispers with a lopsided smirk. He saw as Adam shook at his words. He still had that effect on people huh? Good.

“Yes.” Came the breathless reply as Adam gave an experimental roll of his hips. Another moan fell from Adam as he rose his hips, feeling Eiji slide out just a little. He lowered himself back down and didn't muffle his noises. His moans were filthy as he started to ride Eiji, rolling and rocking seemed to be his preferred method until he felt hands at his ass and lifted him up and down.

The most Adam could do was cling and dig his nails against Eiji's back. His lips were parted as he let himself be used as a toy and oh God he loved it. “Fuck, baby.” Eiji moaned in his ear. “you're so willing huh? I feel how you keep clenching around me. So, come baby. Come for me.” Eiji growled, biting down on the outer shell of Adam's ear. The Pathfinder moaned outer, hearing how his own moans gained higher in pitch. He heard the order and wrapped his hand around himself tugging and mewling louder.

The world shifted again. He was back on his back, Eiji was hovering over him and holding his knees apart. “Oh fuck!”Adam squeaked out as Eiji nailed a familiar bundle of nerves deep within him. Yes. Yes. “Ah-Ah-”he couldn't help the shameless noises as the coil deep within him tightened and finally snapped. Adam gave a loud cry as he spilled himself in his hand and on his chest. He whined in over stimulation as Eiji picked up his pace.

“Eiji… Oh fuck, just like that.” Adam whispered as he felt Eiji grip his hips in a firm hold. He was breathless and oh God…this is what he needed, what they both needed. “That's it baby. You're taking me so well. I'm so close baby and it's all because of you.” Eiji whispers as he leaned down, capturing Adam's lips in a sloppy and opened mouth kiss. Eiji gave a growl, no… Oh fuck. Yes. Yes.

The man felt his own completion rise and crest, a throaty growl escaped his lips as it finally snapped. “Oh fuck.” He hissed as he started to spill himself inside of Adam. Carefully, he loosened his grip and tried to calm his rapid breathing. Adam was blissed out, if his face and body expression was anything to go by. “Color?” Eiji asked one last time.

“Green… Oh fuck I'm going to be sore in the morning.” Adam confessed with a soft laugh. He stretched out his limbs and opened his eyes… huh, he must have closed them. A lopsided smile was on his lips as he took in the sight of a disheveled Eiji, sweat stuck to their bodies. The room probably reeked of sex at the moment. Carefully, Eiji pulled out of him. He couldn't help the small wince but watched as the older man get off the bed and grabbed a discarded towel. It wasn't the best way to clean up but at the moment Adam didn't want to move. His limbs felt too heavy at the moment for that.

Eiji walked to his side and ran his fingers through Adam's hair, “Do you want anything?” he inquired, watching as Adam swallowed thickly. “Water…I'm really thirsty.” Adam replied with an exhausted tone. Eiji nodded and threw the comforter over the exhausted Pathfinder, grabbing his jeans; Eiji placed them back on the lower half of his body. Striding out of the room, Eiji took a left to the commissary. Grabbing two bottles of water, and a box of Blast O’s. Adam had to be hungry. Turning on his heel, Eiji squealed as he saw Neyma leaning against the door. Right the ships doctor. What is she-

“You weren't as quiet as you think you were.” She started with an amused look. Pulling herself away from the door she offered a few pills. “He'll need these. They are minor painkillers to chase away some of the aches and pains.” Eiji gave an absent nod and offered his hand for the capsules. Her blue hand came close and deposited the pills into the awaiting hand. “I don't know your history with our Pathfinder, but you care about him deeply, don't you?”

“More than I care to admit.” Came Eiji's truthful reply. “Adam and my brother are the only people in Andromeda that I care about. I'll do anything I can to make sure that they are safe.” He gave a small nod before walking past the doctor. “Even if that means at the expense of my own life.” Leaving her to stew, Eiji walked into the Pathfinders quarters. Adam didn't move much but he did look up seeing that it was Eiji who entered.

“Are you alright?” came the quiet question as Eiji put down the cereal first before opening a bottle and holding it out with two pills. Adam looked and raised a brow in question. “Neyma wanted you to down these. Apparently they are minor pain killers.” Eiji explained, he watched Adam carefully incline himself and took the capsules first. Putting them in his mouth he reached for the water, downing a quarter in one go before he felt a gentle hand on the bottle. “Slowly Adam.” Eiji rumbled lowly.

He made his way to the other side of the bed and climbed in and under the sheets. Eiji watched Adam finish his water, a curious frown was on his lips “Are you hungry?” He asked as Adam curled up beside him. Wrapping his arm around the other, he intertwined his legs with Adam's. He waited for the answer. “No.” Adam murmured with a yawn. “I'm more tired than anything.” He confessed before laying his head on Eiji's arm and closed his eyes.

“Then rest. I'm not going anywhere.”Eiji whispered, kissing the young man's head. All he got in response was a noncommittal noise before Adam's breathing leveled out and calmed. Eiji shook his head in amusement before closing his eyes. The eyes dimmed till they were off, the room was just bathed in starlight. The last thought that Eiji had was this was the last time he would have Adam in his arms. With that melancholy thought, he fully drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


	13. Meridian: The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following days after. We are winding down. One last battle, one last 'I love you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as of 02/14

Eiji was worried, no he was anxious. Getting the Remnant to fight was great and all, but the mercenary couldn't help feeling like he was missing something. Eiji looked at the stars moving past Voltron, how they seemed so innocent and filled with the promise of life. Turning on his heels, he made his way to the bathroom. Eiji walked to the sink, grabbing a razor with his left hand. Turning on the water, he ran it through his beard; lathering it up with soap. Each stroke he made revealed a chiseled jawline, his storm colored eyes seemed distant. He was... Preparing himself in a sense. He wants to survive this battle, to wake up with Adam in his arms and yet? The idea of it, caused him to have a nagging feeling deep within.

Was this always supposed to be his fate? Dead in a different Galaxy? The Exile turned Martyr? He believes in the Pathfinder, hell; Adam was the only one who found stand up to the Nexus. He lost his twin, his father. He could be losing Ei- No. He wasn't going to lose Eiji. Taking a steadying breath, Eiji stripped down to nothing; He walked into one of the shower stalls and turned on the water. The slowly heating water droplets fell on his head, falling down his face and body. Hands were placed on the cold tile in front of him, the water moved over his back. Accentuating the remaining muscles he had, his right arm was showing signs of his disease. The muscles were lesser, it was quivering and jumping. A dull ache was pulsing through the limb and into his body.

Eiji lifted his head and closed his eyes, his hands moving away from the wall in order to rake through his jet black hair. Finding his razor again, Eiji turned the gadget on. A buzz filled the room as he trimmed the sides and back of his undercut. He pulled the razor away before looking at his reflection. No. More. It needed more, Eiji stared at his reflection as he moved the moving blades over the high sides and back of his skull, leaving a mohawk of sorts on the crest of his head. He gave an absent nod as he quickly cleaned up after the impromptu haircut.

The man wrapped a towel around his face when he heard a knock on the door, who was up? It was fairly early, that was for sure. "Eiji." Ah, the Pathfinder. He should be sleeping, or so Eiji thought as he gathered his dirty clothes and opened the door. Adam was still in his sleep pants and barely looked awake. "What ar-" The man's emerald eyes widened as he took in Eiji's new look. "What... This is new." he didn't know what to say as he reached out and ran his fingers through the short mohawk before tracing the man's jaw.

"I wanted something different. You should be resting Adam." Eiji rumbled lowly, reaching out to hold the man's chin with a tender caress. The Pathfinder simply gave a low hum, leaning into Eiji's touch.

"Kallo wants me up in the helm. I want you there too. It's time Eiji. I just hope I can do this." Adam admitted as he gave a yawn and took a step back from the other. "Just- meet me when you are dressed in your armor." Now that Eiji thought of it... Adam was nearly armored up. He was missing his greaves, Chestplate, and his Helmet. It was time, just as he said.

Eiji nodded solemnly, acknowledging the hidden order. Get armored up and ready for war. All those battles, all of the hate, were culminating into this one last push. Eiji let Adam go, moving to the Pathfinder quarters where his armor resided. Rumbling lowly, Eiji grabbed the undersuit. Dropping the towel, he carefully stepped into the mesh suit. Remnant were weird but they made descent armor; when Eiji arrived on Kadara, he didn't expect to find this armor but it worked like a charm. Zipping up the mesh, Eiji grabbed his boots; slipping them on with practiced ease. The cod plating and arms follows with just as much ease.

Absently, Eiji thought to his parents. Would they be proud of him now? A Soldier of the Alliance turned Smuggler? Would they approve of him killing near senselessly? Approve of finding Takashi and digging up old wounds? Or would they be critical of him. Takashi was their shining star, Eiji was the black sheep. Deft fingers wrapped around the chestplate, it's gray coating wasn't reflective. Carefully, he placed it on; adjusting the fit like always. Eiji shook himself out of his revelry as he grabbed his rifle and pistol, placing them respectively on his thigh and back.

His helmet stared at him through the bag, it's red accents seemed to illuminate the fabric. It had no face. It was narrowed and slim, the angles on it were absolutely unnatural and robotic. It was symmetrical and well, conveyed no emotions. Eiji grabbed the edge and pulled it out of the canvas. Taking a step back, the man let his gaze sweep around the room one last time; remembering the layout. With a shake of his head, Eiji stepped out into the hallway, only to be stopped by Keith at the door.

"I know what you are. What you hide from the Pathfinder. You are nothing but a rabid dog. How the Alliance let you in, will forever be a mystery. If you betray Adam, I will end you." The human growled, purple Irises were narrowed as Eiji found himself leaning back and away from the Pathfinders second in Command.

"I won't." Came Eiji's reply, his voice was tense and cut off. "You just focus on yourself. I can protect Adam and the shore party." The Biotic shook his head and brushed passed Keith without a second glance. He turned sharply to the left, quickly climbing up the ladder and pulling himself up. Eiji swallowed thickly as he stepped into the helm of the ship, only to be greeted with his brother's cries of pain. He saw the Archon smirk before the feed cut off. "Adam." Eiji questioned as he stepped into the room. Oh God. The Archon has Takashi.

The Pathfinder turned around and gave a worried look at Eiji. "We'll get him back." Came the confident tone before his attention was forced back to the scene in front of them. Kett misses were fired and heading towards them. Eiji grabbed the edge of the airlock as Voltron twirled and did a dive, avoiding the fire. Remnant ships attacked as Voltron started to follow the Archon, towards and in Meridian.

The inverted gravity of the hollow planet was a new feeling, Eiji would never admit to it but he did scream just a little. What the hell was wrong with this planet!? Cam the absent thought. When Kallo fixed the inversion, it leveled out but God. That wasn't fun- and his helmet was rolling on the floor. Great. Leaning down, the man grabbed the metal and looked up, watching Adam approach him. "You alright?" came the soft question as Adam walked into the airlock.

The Pathfinder gave a low hum as he grabbed his chestplating and attached the black and red armor. The red sides definitely added definition to Adam's frame. Emerald eyes turned and looked at Eiji with a distant look. "I have to be. Heleus is depending on our success. I- I am terrified." Adam's gaze raised to the ceiling, swallowing thickly. "I have to do this. The Archon won't stop at just Exhalation. This must end." Grabbing his Helmet, Adam rolled his lips nervously. "Go grab Keith. I want you both on the ground with me."

That was an order if Eiji had known one. Giving a firm nod, the older man made his way out of the helm and into the bowels of Voltron. Heavy footfalls echoed in the hull as Eiji made his way to the crew quarter's, only to spot Keith already suited up and leaning against the Nomad in Engineering. Well then, at least Eiji didn't have to tell the other to suit up. The doors to Engineering opened slowly, Keith was talking to Matt and a younger Turian. That must be their Engineer, Pidge. She was small, barely an adult; and yet mad normally gushed about her. The conversation slowly died as Eiji came closer to the trio.

Keith narrowed his eyes as he fixed his rather deep red armor. Was that standard for the Initiative? The man rolled his lips before sighing. "You're on the ground too huh? Of course Adam would bring you." Eiji picked up on the bitter tone that was used his way. The younger Shirogane shrugged and looked behind him, hearing the doors open behind him. Adam stepped out and smiled towards everyone in the room.

" Yes he is. Keith lay off of him." Came Adam's tense tone. "you all know what is at stake. Now is not the time for a pissing match. Look, we need to go NOW. The Archon is waiting for no one, both of you into the Nomad, I'm driving." The Pathfinder finally put his helmet on, securing it in place. Eiji mimicked Adam's gesture, closing his own helmet over his head.

His eyes took a second to adjust but it wasn't that bad. Keith followed an jumped into the Nomad, taking the back seat. Eiji gave a small irritated huff before sliding into the passengers side. He started to bounce his leg when he saw Adam adjust himself out of the corner of his eye.

Their com lines flared to life, Pidge's voice came over the speakers. "Alright you three. You better come back in one piece." She half threatened as Eiji rolled his lips. "Everything looks good on our end, Get ready for a hot drop in Five...Four...Three-" The Bay doors opened and the Nomad lurched to life, Adam's foot slamming on the gas. Eiji couldn't help the squeak that was pulled from his lips as the drove off of Voltron and into the air. This was going to be a rough landing. Welp, not the first time that Eiji had done this.

The vehicle bounced and made quite the thud in the rather soft ground of Meridian. They skidded to a stop, Adam opened the doors and looked around. It was a plateau of sorts, the path seemed clear enough. The Pathfinder sat back down and closed the doors. "Alright. Let's go hunt an Archon." The young man suggested as he put the vehicle in drive and took off down the path.

Eiji seemed to block out the endless chatter on his com-lines. He didn't want to listen, didn't want to know how the battle was progressing. He--he was afraid. He could feel his hands shaking on his thighs, his heart hammered in his chest, his stomach was in knots. Great.

When the Nomad flew off a cliff and landed in a puddle, effectively stopping the poor vehicle. Eiji unbuckled himself and slipped out and into the world, his senses slowly returned as he started to focus on Adam's voice. "We have to move now. The Archon isn't going to wait." Eiji heard Adam say, the man grabbed his assault rifle and aimed it at the Kett that were preventing them from moving forward. One by one, Kett bodies fell to the Pathfinder and his group. Eiji had taken a few hits but his shields kept him safe.

Smirking to himself, Eiji charged and let a flare release into a group that guarded the main door to the control center. It was clear for now. Putting his rifle back against his back, Eiji took off his helmet and looked to the Pathfinder with an all too serious look. "Go on ahead. I'm going to buy you all some time."

Adam stared as he looked at Eiji. No. No, he was supposed to be with him through the whole way. "Eiji, I'm not leaving you." he tried to keep his voice calm but it still shook. The smuggler smiled knowingly at Adam.

"I know but you must. This isn't an order up for debate. Go inside, Kill the Archon and Free Takashi. He will need you more." Came the hardened tone from Eiji. Eiji closed the distance between them. He leaned down and kissed the Pathfinder one last time. Storm gray eyes closed as the two of them pushed everything unsaid into the kiss. Eiji was the first to break away and caress Adam’s cheek. His whole body knew that he wouldn’t survive, and oddly; he was at peace. Adam wanted to protest but he saw reason, he saw how tired Eiji looked; how he was hiding a limp. He prayed that Eiji would survive this battle, not that it mattered.

"I'll be back for you. I promise." With one last look to Eiji, Adam jogged inside the control room. Keith, Karatok, and Kolivan following him. Eiji gave a deep sigh and looked to the sky.

"He will need you more than me, Adam. I love you." He whispered as he heard the tell tale noises of more Kett. This is his end, his final battle. Eiji wasn't going down without a fight. He took a calming breath and raised his pistol, aiming it at the cliff in front of him and fired. 


	14. Darkness leads to dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end. It is not happy nor easy to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is the end. thank fuck! I'm sorry if everything is unbetaed; but yes. I'm glad that I've posted all of it. 
> 
> Unbetaed as of 02/14

Eiji stood at the forefront, the planets artificial wind moved through the canyon. Eiji could hear Kett drop ships just over the ride, no doubt the pistol discharge has set the Kett on alert. He wasn't going to hold back, Ad Victoriam, to victory. Eiji holstered his pistol and grabbed his rifle. Thank God for endless clips, Eiji pressed himself against a Boulder. The rough language of the Kett washed over his ears as they came closer to his position and down the canyon. He took a steadying breath and peaked around the corner, eyes cold and distant as he took aim at an Anointed.

Eiji smirked as he pulled the trigger, it brought down the massive tanks shields and another shot went through its head, downing it. There was rifle fire as Kett fired back in retaliation, Eiji plastered himself against the rock and growled. He had to give Adam time to deal with the Archon, Eiji frowned as he peeked around the edge only to plaster himself back against the wall when Kett fired at him. "Fuck." He growled out before activating his biotics, bringing forth a flare he quickly stepped out and launched the massive biotic attack at the Kett, the resounding boom was satisfying. The ground shook as the ability landed with too much accuracy.

Eiji rumbled and tightened his hold on his rifle before stepping out, raising it and firing at the the remaining aliens. He let his feet carry him over the field Chosen and Anointed fell, Eiji grabbed the knife that was hidden in his armor and lunged at a Disciple. The blade sunk into the Alien's shoulder, a piercing cry ripped through the air as it grabbed Eiji's face. Sharp claws dug into his flesh, a cry was torn from Eiji's lips. It burns, it stings! Yanking his knife out of the aliens shoulder, Eiji drove the blade into the Kett's neck. Hitting a main artery and forced it to collapse. Eiji breathed heavily as he shoved himself and the blade away, it's purple blood splattered on the green grass underneath.

Blood was dripping down Eiji's right side of his face, the gouges were deep. He could feel the warmth of the liquid trailing down his neck. His right eye was fully shut and oh God did it hurt, the Kett had nicked it. Taking a shuddering breath, Eiji blinked and rubbed at his good eye. A break in between waves? Fine. He placed a hand on the rock face next to him, he was tired, already. That wasn't a good sign. Adjusting his grip on his Remnant rifle, Eiji looked up, an Architect flew overhead and didn't attack. Huh. Must be passive. Eiji rolled his lips as he looked down the other path. It was too quiet. This was far from good, when it got too quiet, there was hell to pay. He rumbled deep within his throat as he raised the weapon, looking through the sights. He could see movement, what... What were those hulking creatures. They were Exalted but oh God--They were krogan. Shit there were al lot of them too.

No. They weren't getting to Adam. Eiji took a calming breath as the group of Exalted Krogan came closer. He could hear their screeches and clicks, he could feel the ground shake with each step. His eyebrows furrowed as a Kett Ascendant revealed itself, it had no use for walking, instead it hovered and glided over the ground. "Now my children-" the Ascendant hissed as Eiji dove for cover, a flash of pain pushed through his body, huh. Something was broken or fractured. That was far from good at the current moment in time. "Find the one that resists us. The Archon has the Pathfinder, but we are on the hunt." the Kett swept it's hand out, the Krogan screeched and took off in a run.

They were heading towards him. Fuck! Eiji was never one to run from a battle but this? He was too outnumbered, too out matched. He's sorry. Getting to his feet, with his legs wobbling just a little; Eiji took off in the opposite direction. He could hear the Kett order the minions, Eiji could hear their cries and their lust for blood. Jumping over dead bodies, the smell of death already started to permeate the air. The ground was not lush and green anymore, it was red with the blood staining its once pristine ground. Oh God. Please, don't let them catch him. Skidding around a corner, Eiji slammed into the jagged cliff wall. His left side was ablaze with agony, a cry of pain fell from his lips. The force dazed him for a few seconds and those few seconds would prove crucial.

Eiji shook his head, the Krogans cries became louder and shit. They were close. Eiji willed his legs to move, picking up his sprint. He was nowhere as quick as he was during the start of the battle, his limbs felt like lead. The world was becoming a bit fuzzy around the edges. He gave a hacking cough as his knees buckled underneath him. A quick yelp was absolutely a sound he made as he tried catching himself, arms outstretched to soften his fall, not that it did anything. He gave a grunt of pain as his arms absorbed the force of the fall, the limbs buckling as well.

He could hear footfalls behind him, he had to get up... He couldn't let them catch him. He- he was so tired. Eiji felt claws grab the back of his armor, what he didn't expect was to be thrown against one of the walls, a shout was forced out of him, his lungs burning as they tried to get air into them. At least he could see them now, the lead Exalted Krogan growled as the hunting party waited, not attacking Eiji. What were they waiting for! Couldn't they see that his death would be quick for them! The creatures knelt... Why were they kneeling.

"So. You're the one that they were chasing." Came a feminine Kett tone. The Ascendant, how could he forget! The female Kett glided around the corner, her little ball of light stood at her side. God, no matter the gender, They were ugly. "I didn't expect them to track down a human but then again they are just mindless beasts." The Kett gave a shrug and ran their hand over the Krogan leaders head. "you... Are fascinating. You are human yes, but those abilities of yours. No one in Heleus has show aptitude for it, what are you? Most of all, you know fair well what will happen soon enough."

A bitter laugh was pulled from Eiji's lips as he looked towards the alien. "Do you honestly think that I'll tell you my name? That I'll tell you that anything about me? You must be insane." Eiji growled out, bearing his teeth in aggression. Which didn't seem to phase the Kett at all. She looked, disappointed but then again all they wanted to do was to further their own species and destroy cultures. Yeah, no. That wasn't going to happen to them. The female gave an overly dramatic sigh and looked at Eiji as if he was an ant.

"No. I suppose not. Then again you humans were always resilient." she moved towards Eiji, observing how he was favoring his right side. Huh, so he was injured, poor thing really. He would have made the perfect pet for her experiments, how he was so feisty and aggressive. Reaching out, the Ascendant tilted Eiji's head up and back. Watching the humans pulse flutter underneath its pale skin, the human's were an odd group that was for sure. She blinked when the human talked again. She didn't expect it too, even if she didn't like battle, it was still a fact of life.

"Do you have a name? Or do I need to call you wit-AHHH" Eiji's voice broke as the female dragged her claws over the profusely bleeding wound on his face, he could feel as she dug her own claws into the wound. She dug them deeper, it hurt so much! An agonized scream was pulled from Eiji as he felt more blood pour from the torn flesh. Only when the Kett Ascendant pulled her claws away, Eiji let out a whimper. He had no fight left, not when he knew that he couldn't get out of this without death.

"Me? I'm Haggar. High Ascendant of the Kett Hierarchy." She purred as she cupped Eiji's face with a clawed hand. "you're weak human, don't you think that I know it? I see how your body is struggling, how each breath is a chore. You need to rest. Don't think for a moment that you will survive. You smell like death, all bitter and well, frankly; it's revolting." Haggar found herself sneering as she turned her head away from Eiji, the Krogan behind her growled and clicked. Waving her hand in a silent order, the hulking brutes moved and soon were out of sight. They were rejoining the battle, good. They can die.

Eiji whimpered and his gaze widened as Haggar drew a blade, pressing it against Eiji's throat. He could feel the metal digging into his skin. His right hand reached down and grabbed the hilt of his dagger, He had to wait for the right time to strike... His vision doubled for a quick second, oh no. He didn't respond to the witches goading as he shifted faintly. Eiji tensed before he started to thrash, feeling the blade dig deep across his throat, slicing open the skin. He felt the burning pain for a second, the Ascendants blade finished its course across his throat. Oh God. Oh God. No. It burns make it stop! Eiji opened his mouth in a silent scream, throwing all of his force and biotics into this one last attack. He let all of the pain, the anger, most of all; the failure that he felt as a result. Forgive him, Adam. Maybe in another life he could have you. He could feel the warmth of his blood pour down his neck, the crimson was growing around the collar of his armor.

The knife and biotics slammed into the side of the female's head, effectively killing it. Eiji's world started to blur at the edges, he didn't register the thud of a body landing beside him or a voice calling his name. It was over. He wanted to live but all along, he knew better than to hope. Eiji felt arms wrap around his body and lift him. There was a person holding him, "Eiji!" Kolivan. It was Kolivan holding him, tears started to fall down Eiji's cheeks. "Eiji no. No, no, no. Not yet." The man's voice was frantic as he reached up and placed his hand over Eiji's throat, the blood wasn't stopping. "Damn it! Stay with us Eiji!" Eiji didn't have the strength in him to respond fully. He managed to reach up and grab the others hand, he'd be okay Kolivan. “You stupid son of a bitch!” He hissed out, grabbing some omnigel and putting it across the wound. Praying that it would stop the bleeding enough so he could get medical attention. “Come on boy. Don’t leave us. Don’t leave me yet.” Kolivan choked up as he spoke, he coughed and cleared his throat. His fingers were stained red as he yelled into his coms for help, a medic. There were voices on the other side but Eiji couldn’t make it out.

He was so cold. Oh so cold. His limbs felt like lead, his breathing was quickened, he couldn't make any detail out of his good eye. He... He was just going to rest for a minute Kolivan. He was going to survive this, You'll see. Eiji felt his eyes lower and become closed, he could feel his breathing slow, how he had no feeling in his hands. He couldn't hear the world around him. It was... Peaceful. Eiji managed a smile as he finally gave into the darkness that was struggling to claim his body for years. He was... Okay with this, his brother and Lover were safe now.

Across the battlefield, Adam helped a limping Takashi out of Meridian control. Their friends Surrounded them, Keith was smiling widely; Takashi was exhausted but okay. Adam looked around the area, spotting no sign of Eiji. A frown was on his lips as he looked at everyone. "Where's Eiji?" He asked, a worried expression settled on his face. Footsteps started to echo in the canyon. Kolivan walked around the corner with a tear streaked face, his hands were covered in blood; The Exile was holding something. The man silently walked to Adam, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Carefully, he placed something in Adam's hand, it felt... Small. "Kolivan, Where's Eiji? Where is he?" Adam asked, all he got in response was a slow blink before the man pulled away. Emerald eyes looked down at his hand and opened his hand, his gaze landed on a pair of holotags. They were bloodied. No. Oh God no. Not him. Anything- fear gripped his heart as he turned the tags over. He was faced with the harsh reality then.

On the bloodied and bent Holotags were the words: 'Y0XT39- Eiji Shirogane, Systems Alliance'. Adam stared blankly at the tags before up at Kolivan. “Kolivan?” Adam asked with a trembling voice, Shiro was taken away from the pair, the Voltron’s doctor ushering the other away. Adam could hear Takashi’s protests, knowing his brother’s dog tags just by sight. “What- What is this?” Adam could feel the tears fall on his cheeks. No. Eiji wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be.

  
“I’m sorry, He’s gone.” 


End file.
